Manipulating Time Again
by sintenigious
Summary: Time travel with Naruto, Lee, Hinata and Kakashi back to chunin exam preliminaries. How will the heroes change their past, when they have so much power?Made with naruto info up Manga 666. Review please. Update every Friday and Sunday. Chapters are now 4000-5500 words
1. Chapter 1

Manipulating time again.

Author's notes:

This is just another time travel fic, there will be a lot of boring sequences and not a lot of speech in this chapter but please bear with me, I need to set this up for future chapters.

Please also keep in mind that I am typing and editing on my phone so errors will occur.

Other stories: The boy who became god's next chapter is taking quite a long time to write, since I need to put a lot of explanation in it. But I am telling you it will be good.

Timing is everything, not enough reviews at the moment to continue

The orange prodigy : Not going to write anymore, so if you wanted a big plot summary just pm me.

Thanks, I hope you enjoy the first boring chapter.

Chapter 1: Understanding the situation

Naruto quickly jumped away from the new ten tails jinchuriki - Uchiha Madara. The sky had turned blood red as Naruto had to watch Gai power down from opening the 8th gate, dying in the process.

Kakashi also panted, sweating from all over his body. He couldn't take anymore; Obito had died after giving Kakashi his sharingan and now Gai. These incredibly powerful men, his friends were all now dead, all of them had sacrificed themselves to get the kyubi back into Naruto.

"Ahhh Naruto," Kakashi muttered as he continued to run away from one of Madara's attacks. Naruto, the child he had ignored all of his life, turned out to be most like him - the prodigy of his class. No one ever mentioned it but Kakashi had been a massive prick to Naruto, always choosing to favour Sasuke, the boy who betrayed them all. Now Kakashi was going to do one last thing before he died, Kakashi was going to make it up to Naruto.

An explosion went off right next to Kakashi, who turned intangible as pieces of shrapnel came towards him. Then, when it was safe, Kakashi teleported to the little hideout that had been created for the few surviving ninja. There he quickly summoned Hinata, as Sakura had died from one of Madara's attacks.

In fact everyone from the konoha 11 had died except from Hinata, Lee and Naruto, who were currently among the dozen shinobi survivors.

"Naruto, all my life I have avoided you because you were the reminder of all my failures. You were my dead sensei's son and the next incarnation of Obito. However now I know that what I did was wrong," Kakashi said as he looked into Naruto's teary eyes.

"Kakashi sensei...," Naruto managed to say

"Let me finish. There was once a time when I was chosen to guard Kushina. Minato sensei had promised me that you would be my student and I had always thought that you would be the saviour of this world. I abandoned those thoughts after sensei died, however fate came by and the sandaime put you in my team. I thought it was because of Sasuke but now I finally understand what the professor had wanted me to do," Kakashi continued

A tear came out of Naruto's eye. It was true that Kakashi had never done anything to protect him from the wild crowds of the village but he had never held this against him. He had never really thought about it.

"Lord third had wanted me to adopt you, to care for you and introduce you to Jiraiya sama. However most of all, I think he wanted me to give you my sharingan. Not only to allow have you to be able to control the kyubi but to be able to unlock the rare bloodline you from your mother's side. The rinnegan," Kakashi stopped speaking and motioned for Hinata to come forward.

2 hours later.

Lee looked at Kakashi's blindfolded face. The only part of skin you could see was his nose. Kakashi was truly a noble rival for his late sensei.

"Naruto," Kakashi barely managed to say

Naruto turned his face to the direction of the voice, as he was also blindfolded. "Yes sensei?"

"Be sure to always stick to your friends, never allowing them to drift away like I did. They are the most important things," Kakashi spoke his last words.

Hinata, Lee and Naruto all shed their tears.

"Hey kit," Kurama said "If you want to do something about your sensei, then stop crying and listen to me.

Naruto stopped

"Listen, because you have all of the bijus' chakra I think I can perform a time travel technique that will send your consciousness, as well as mine and whoever else you're touching back in time. What it means is that you have a chance of saving all of your friends."

"You are telling me this NOW," Naruto asked a little bit aggravated

"Yes kit, because this is a one off technique and after I use it I'll be a sleep for who knows how long trying to restore my power," Kurama answered.

A chance to save all of his friends, that meant Sasuke, Sakura, Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurenai sensei, Asuma sensei, Gai sensei, Konohamaru, bee, Yamato sensei, Itachi and of course Kakashi sensei.

So he switched out with the kyubi so it could explain the process to him and his friends.

After everyone understood and had asked questions Naruto asked the final one "Where in time will our consciousness be transported?"

"Dunno kit, it depends on one of the moments you consider important in your life." Kurama answered one final time.

"Ok guys, let's do this," Naruto said reaching out for everyone's' hands. Hinata wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's arms. Lee wrapped one of his arms around Naruto's neck. Everything was prepared but then Naruto felt the need to hold Kakashi while he did this. So he felt around for kakashi's body and used his free hand to kneel down and hold onto Kakashi's hand.

"Ready," Lee announced

"Ready," Hinata agreed

"Ready," Kurama stated

"Ready," Naruto finalised.

Then everything went burning white, before becoming black again. And then...

Roughly 5 years ago.

"Naruto, I want to fight with you, too" was all Naruto heard before collapsing along with Lee and Hinata.

The next morning.

Naruto awoke to the same old white boring ceiling he had seen for most of his life.

"Oh you're awake now, I guess," said Katsumi.

Katsumi was a nurse that always treated Naruto when he was younger. Before he didn't understand why he always got the same nurse but now he did, it was because of the kyubi. She was a specialised nurse that could also do basic sealing and had direct access to the third to tell him everything that was happening to Naruto.

"Don't worry, the preliminaries were postponed until the people who collapsed woke up, I guess they were all exhausted because of the preliminaries. Wait right here I'll go hand in my reports to my elders," Katsumi smiled and left the room.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji came in. They used to be his fellow academy dropouts who had become so strong in the war. "So I guess you're all all right now," Shikamaru stated.

"So what are you waiting for, everyone is already at the preliminary arena," Kiba blurted as he pulled the sheets off Naruto. Surprisingly he was still in his jumpsuit so they all left together.

At the preliminary arena.

So this was time travel, Naruto thought. He had already changed so much, it was incredible. Kakashi wasn't there first of all, probably because Sasuke was well rested and the cursed seal wouldn't react that badly. Second of all, instead of hayate as the preliminary examiner they had Yugao Uzuki who had been one of the anbu who had looked after the boy when he was beat up.

Yugao spoke up "Ok guys, I want to get straight into it since we have already experienced some delays. All you need to know is that a match will end if a - someone gives up b- if someone dies and c- If I think that the match has been decided. You will be able to see your matchups by this random electronic board and that if someone else intervenes in a match, they will be automatically disqualified. Only jonin instructors are allowed to intervene, if necessary."

Naruto was confused; Yugao was being a lot more 'impolite' than usual. Also what was important wasn't winning the chunin match but stopping Orochimaru so the third wouldn't die. Facing Orochimaru without kyubi mode would be a challenge, let alone facing the first and second hokage. He also needed a plan for that.

Anyway he looked up at the matchup board expecting to see Sasuke's name to be up there but instead it was Temari vs ten ten, again.

This was actually a pretty good situation, since he hadn't had a chance to talk to Hinata and Lee, so during this match would probably be the perfect time. So he motioned to lee and Hinata before leaving to go to the toilet,

In the toilets he wasn't surprised to see Hinata trying to sneak in because if the hyuga heiress was caught in the male bathrooms, it would be death to her.

They exchanged a few, how are you looks and gestures while they waited for lee, who was taking his time. Naruto realised that this probably was because lee was with Gai sensei and it would probably be weird if the youthful apprentice were to walk away from his teammate's match.

While they were about to exit though, Kurenai sensei showed up. "So what do we have here," she said in a very cliché tone.

Naruto just looked up at Kurenai while Hinata blushed rose looked at her star pupil, to be honest she had known what Hinata had had a crush on Naruto for a long time but she hadn't known that Naruto had felt the same way.

"You know what," Kurenai said feeling sorry for the couple "If you guys promise not to do any funny business around the toilets again, I'll make sure no one finds out about this event."

Hinata began to be protest " We weren't...," before she was cut off by Kurenai.

"I don't want to know," she said before leaving the two.

Then they heard Yugao shout "Winner: Temari." So the couple (I mean duo) rushed back to the preliminary arena.

Everyone carefully anticipated who was going to fight in round 2.

Hyuaga Hinata vs Akimichi Chouji

Naruto stared at Hinata, she was going to win this easily but he still wanted to watch how strong she had become.

Yugao muttered "Start."

"I want to end this quickly, Chouji," Hinata announced.

"Hinata... I don't really want to fight..." Chouji was cut off.

"Come on you fatty," came the loud voice of Ino from the stands.

With this Chouji became red hot and was about to use his double mass technique but it was too late, as Hinata had already looked at his tenketsu and started to hit them rapidly, Chouji just managed to execute his technique and then rammed Hinata into a wall, only to reveal a wooden replacement, whilst Hinata slammed Chouji's tenketsu. She then bowed to Chouji and waited for Yugao to announce the winner, which she did.

"Winner: Hyuga Hinata."

Everyone except Chouji, Shikamaru (who was too lazy) and Neji cheered, even though it was a pretty pathetic match.

Then as Chouji was carried to the medical centre, Hinata walked back up to watch the next match-up.

It was Abumi Zaku vs Shino.

Hinata was the one who decided to stay this time as lee and Naruto went to the bathroom.

"Yosh it is time to show my youthfulness off to Gai sensei, he will be so happy after he sees how powerful I have become," Lee said.

"We have to focus on stopping Madara and Obito and Orochimaru first." Naruto replied.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I think we shouldn't tell the third about the invasion because then he would cancel the exams which will make sure Sasuke will leave the village because he won't be able to see how strong he is. So what I suggest is that we tell select few people, that we trust, about the invasion, so when it does pop up - We will be ready to defend the third and the village," Naruto replied once again.

"So basically we have to do nothing but tell a few people about the invasion and then wait until it happens?" Lee asked.

Naruto knew how much Lee opposed waiting, if there were people in danger but it was the only thing they could do.

Then his eyes began to burn, intensely, did it have something to do with Kakashi sensei's sharingan?

End of Chapter 1

Really super rushed chapter. Just wanted to get this out there so people can tell me if I should continue or not. I have a lot planned for this. If you want me to continue be sure to stick it in a review.

Pairings are undecided so stick them in the reviews too.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Manipulatung Time, Again.

Author Notes:

Explanation - I didn't make this really clear but the random matches have changed because the preliminaries were postponed.

Oh and this is going to be a really rushed chapter, just need to get all of the info done.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Sorry about there being no paragraphs originally. I write on my phone, and when I was transferring my work to I forgot to copy paste from word, so that's why

Hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2: Naruto's bloodline.

Naruto looked at Shino finish off Abumi Zaku. For the second time. However this time, Naruto's eyes were burning harshly. He couldn't tell anyone, otherwise the third would start asking questions and eventually learn about the Invasion plan, being the smart man he was and then eventually Sasuke would go on a brooding trip and go off with Orochimaru. No he couldn't tell anyone.

Not even Hinata and Lee because they would worry too much and tell him to back out of the chunin exams. He couldn't let them worry, they were worried enough. He couldn't back out of the chunin exams either because they were the best way to stay close to Sasuke, the idiot.

His thoughts were cut out by Yugao " Winner: Aburame Shino."

He looked at Shino, the last he had seen of him was his bloody face battered out by spiral zetsu and now here he was, healthy again.

He then looked at the Matchup board.

Hyuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto looked at Neji and vice versa, this was going to be hard because the only reason he had won last time was because of the kyubi chakra and he couldn't use sage mode or any high level techniques without alerting the sandaime. It looked like Naruto was going to have to lose.

Yugao put her hand up "Begin."

Quickly Neji came right at Naruto and unleashed his byakugan as he sent a bunch of palm strikes at Naruto. Naruto got hit once and immediately jumped back.

This was bad. Naruto couldn't reveal sage mode or rasengan, or any other high level techniques; the sandaime was looking right at him. Also Kurama was asleep trying to gain his/her power. Maybe Neji hadn't created the kaiten yet, if this was so, then Naruto could defeat him with shadow clones. So he easily summoned 20 clones and began to attack Neji.

Too bad, Neji had already learnt kaiten, as he flung several Naruto's away. Gai and ten ten were surprised that Naruto's taijutsu skills had pushed Neji to use the kaiten.

"You are weak. Fate has decreed that I will win this battle," Neji announced.

Yes, Naruto couldn't lose, it was only after Naruto, the dead last, had beaten the rookie of the year, that Neji pulled out the stick up his ass. Naruto needed to win the way he did the first time, not with power but with perseverance. He needed to show that the ability to persevere is what can change fate.

He needed to show everyone. They needed to know, like lee, that the only way you could become stronger was through hard work. Not being a genius. He needed to show them and the village that Naruto was not a monster, he was a ninja who would do anything for his friends and village.

Naruto pushed chakra up into his already burning eyes "Ahhhhhhh."

"Why do you try so hard to fight fate? You know you are going to lose," Neji said before coming and blocking all of Naruto's tenketsu.

"Examiner, it is finished," Neji blurted before turning his back and walking away.

Yugao didn't do anything. She just said "No its not."

"Fine I will kill him then, don't interfere," Neji blurted before starting to come back to Naruto.

Then something miraculous happened, Naruto opened his eyes and revealed the rinnegan with tomoe.

Everyone demanded an explanation from the sandaime, as Naruto started to get back up.

"Naruto, as you know is from the Uzumaki clan and much like the hyuga the Uzumaki had a doujutsu as their bloodline limit, passed down in the head family," The sandaime spoke "That is why they were killed first during the war. All of the villages other than Konoha had decided they were too strong and had unleashed a surprise attack."

"But the Uzumaki were stronger than they thought and some escaped. However what I do not understand is how Naruto activated the bloodline limit. From what I know, you need to combine the dna of an Uchiha with the mangekyo sharingan and a very strong senju, whilst having an enormous trigger setting off bloodline limit."

"The only people, ever with the mangekyo sharing were Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. All of whom kept their sharingan," said the third.

"But what is that bloodline limit?" asked an anbu member next to the third.

"It is the original rinnegan, with the tomoe, some say that it also holds the power of the sharingan as well as the byakugan," The third answered "But the only person with the original rinnegan was the Sage of six paths - God of all Shinobi."

the third was about to go on but then the real fight was about to begin.

The byakugan vs the rinnegan.

The kaiten vs the shinra tensei.

Neji vs Naruto.

Neji came in at Naruto and started to use the gently fist, there was no way the scumbag would survive this.

"Shinra tensei"

Naruto was surprised, it had only been a minute but somehow he had figured out how to use one of the bloodline's abilities.

Everyone just stared, this dead last boy was beating the rookie of the year, if only Kakashi was here to see this.

Then Naruto readied himself, he couldn't just keep throwing neji around, he needed to show that hard work was the key to success.

"Banshou tenin"

Neji quickly started he whirl.

"Kaiten"

"Shinra tensei"

Naruto was caught in the kaiten and Neji flew away.

The entire arena floor was destroyed causing a million pieces of rubble to attack the spectators.

Not even a fly moved. Both of them were down. Then Neji got up.

Ten Ten felt the need to commentate "Since Neji's attack parries, Naruto suffered more damage. No mere genin can defeat Neji but Naruto you are amazing because you actually made Neji try."

Neji walked up to Naruto's unconscious body. "Sorry dropout boy but this fate."

"Ahhhhhhh, I told you not to come to conclusions so quickly," said 20 narutos who were previously henged as rubble. Neji fell to the floor as the replacement clone of Naruto's burst.

"the power to believe will one day be recognised as the power to change fate. Naruto knows that and he knows it instinctively. Naruto-chan you are amazing," Yugao thought.

"... You... used... a ... clo..ne in that... situation. Shadow...clones is your favourite... technique...huh?" was all Neji managed to say.

"Back in the academy, the replication technique was my worst jutsu. It was the reason why I never graduated. But I didn't blame it on fate and that crap. So I worked hard and learnt the shadow replication technique and finally passed." Naruto mimicked as he had exactly done the first time around.

Yugao spoke up "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto then collapsed.

In the medical room.

"You know Naruto, its ok to keep some secrets, especially if you are a ninja," Hiruzen Sarutobi said "But what is important is that those secrets shouldn't put others at risk, especially your friends."

Naruto looked at the third hokage, just staring into his old, wise eyes.

"You don't have to tell me how you got Uchiha and senju dna, as long as it isn't putting others in harm's way," continued the professor "Knowledge can be addictive and I think that- the less amount of people know how you got the most powerful doujutsu in the history of ninja, the less will be harmed."

The third started to walk out of the door. "If you're feeling alright, I think you may want to go back to the preliminary arena, I have a suspicion that someone important to you may be next."

Naruto just looked at the thirds back, he had missed the old geezer a lot and this time Naruto was going to save him.

At the preliminary arena.

Naruto arrived just in time to see the winner announced.

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto watched as the unconscious kin was carried away.

Then the random match-up board announced the next match-up.

Yamanaka Ino vs Uchiha Sasuke

Ino nearly died from happiness. Her next match was going to be with Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I'll show you how much more stronger I've gotten," said Ino thinking about how many times Sasuke had called Sakura annoying because she was weak.

"Begin"

Ino quickly grabbed a kunai and flung it at Sasuke, who quickly pulled out his own kunai. Everyone watched as the Uchiha slipped the tip of his kunai into the hole at the back of Ino's, before redirecting the momentum and then flinging it back at her. It was easily dodged as Ino moved to one side, while taking out another kunai from her pouch.

Then with careful precision she sent it across to Sasuke, who this time, decided he could use another kunai and caught it. That was when he saw the paper bomb attached to it, and tried to drop it and run away. He was too late. The crowd watched as Sasuke disappeared in a massive sphere of dust.

Time began to slowly freeze for Naruto, who was still adjusting to his new eyes and even the tiniest amount of dust burned him. He was confused, where the hell did he get Uchiha DNA from.

It was only Naruto who saw Sasuke's real motive.

Three well timed kunai flew towards Ino from the cloud of dust. Ino easily dodged these, unlike Sakura she had actually trained hard with her dad and team in basic ninja level, she was at least high genin level in the use of basic weapons by now.

Then Sasuke came running at Ino, grabbing his bruised shoulder while he was at it.

Sasuke was going to have to improve his game if he thought he could beat Ino in weapon combat with just one hand.

Then, with some miracle, Sasuke disappeared from his spot, only to reveal himself to be underneath her before kicking her into the air just as lee had done to him.

He was about to finish his lion combo, before immediately stopping. He then fell to the ground underneath Ino to catch her. no looked at her knight in shining armour, the man who had caught her from falling and then fainted.

Yugao mentally giggled, the little Uchiha was quite the eye candy "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hn'ed at everyone's cheering and began to walk up the stairs back to the spectating area, making it look like he didn't care for Ino.

But Naruto saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes and realised the boy's feelings. Naruto flashed Sasuke a cheeky smile and Sasuke returned a sly smirk. Naruto had many burning questions but the only one he was thinking about at that moment was -

- Had Sasuke always liked Ino, even in the other timeline?

End of Chapter.

Sorry about the extremely short and rushed chapters but I really need to get a lot of fundamental info across in the first few chapters.

Maybe later on, if I have time, I will come back and make the first few chapters less shitty but if I do I'll let you guys know.

Also I have made my mind about some of the pairings but I will let you guys read on to find ouf who.

some of the people who have been paired already are

Naruto

Neji

Lee

Kakashi

Hinata

Sakura

Shikamaru

Also I am open to harem, so if you guys want some characters tl have them, then sure. However I don't like harem over 4 people because then it every character in the harem turns out to be a one trip pony.

And I will be bringing back someone from the dead, as a main character, so not under the reanimation jutsu or anything. Please note that this will be only one person, however if you want a specific character to come back with them, stick it in your reviews and I'll see what I can do.

Oh and special mention to Shadowhunter Mashell for reviewing. All of your questions are going to be answered sooner or later, thanks.

As for the title, Manipulating Time AGAIN, some people are asking me about why there is an again in the title and if it will be a mass timetravel genfic like Chunin Exam Day by lionheart. Unfortunately I can't answer that know but you guys will find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Manipulating Time, Again.

Chapter 3: Behind Powerful Eyes

Orochimaru gazed at the golden haired boy. His tongue gently lapping his disgusting wet lips. This was interesting. The boy, the powerful boy reminded him of another man, another powerful man.

Flashback:

"Orochimaru," Pein bellowed, Everyone in the gedou mazou cave could see the clear fear on the snake summoner's face "I didn't care when you left the akatsuki for your own selfish reasons. I didn't care when you tried to steal Itachi's body. However I do have a task for you."

Pein was not one who liked to hear no for an answer.

"You are going to infiltrate Konoha during the chunin exams as the Kazekage. There you will be allowed to kill your beloved teacher and old... friends, however I want you to bring me the jinchuriki of the nine tails. From my ... private source I have learnt that he must be about 12 years old around now and so that means he will probably be taking part in the Chunin exam."

Orochimaru just stared at Pein's feet as he went over the details of Orochimaru's mission. How had it come to this. Why was the mighty Orochimaru being controlled like this. Then he remembered the facts about Pein, the man who had defeated Hanzo single handedly. Then he knew why he was being controlled like this. And everyone knew that Pein was not one who liked to hear no for an answer.

End of Flashback.

The snake sannin shuddered at the thought of Pein's wrath. He closely observed the golden haired boy. Orochimaru didn't have a chance against Pein but Orochimaru using the 9 tails jinchuriki as a body, then he had a chance. Sasuke was old news, there was a new bloodline limit in town.

Ten Ten watched as Ino's unconscious body was carried away. Kakashi's team currently had two finalists but team guy didn't have any. Then, an amazing coincidence, Lee's name was revealed on the random matchup board. 'Come on Lee, I know you can do it' Ten Ten whispered to herself.

She didn't know anything about his opponent - Yoroi Akado. However he seemed strong, the way he was brooding. "Watch and learn Misumi," Yoroi boasted as he came down the metal stairs.

Yugao looked at the genin with new interest, the dead last of his grade had managed to get this far, of course he had Neji, rookie of the year but it took much more than one strong person to survive the forest of death. It took teamwork. Or at least she thought because staring at the back of her head, bloodthirsty, was Gaara.

"Begin"

"Konoha Senpu (Hidden Leaf whirlwind)" Lee exclaimed as he destroyed Yoroi's face. The force of his kick, it was amazing. However to lee it was weak, in the future he had worked super hard to establish his strength and speed. Now Lee didn't have the skills and muscles he used to. Anyone else however would be extremely discouraged because of this but this was Lee and he saw it as an opportunity to live through youth again.

Yoroi got up, recovering from the impact. He then slipped 4 kunai across the arena. This was child's play for lee, even with his handicapped body age, he had sparred against Ten Ten many times. So she, naturally, was the only one (who hadn't been through time travel) who wasn't surprised as Lee destroyed the weapons with his foot.

"You haven't seen anything yet," exclaimed a startled Yoroi as he ran towards Lee, blue chakra radiating from his hand. As Yoroi's fist was about to make impact on Lee's chest, Lee took hold of Yoroi's arm and twisted it violently. This caused Yoroi to back away wailing at the pain in his arm.

Then everyone watched as Lee finished him off with a few kempos. Yoroi wouldn't be able to land a hit on Lee in a billion years, Lee's taijutsu was just too good. Guy, who should have been happy, was concerned. This Lee was not the Lee he knew, he was too emo, as Lee hadn't taken his eyes of the floor for a second during the fight.

"Guy sensei look at me, I am exploding with youth," Lee shouted. Guy felt ashamed, how could he ever doubt his wonderful apprentice. Naruto prepared himself as he saw a hint of sunset in Guy's eyes.

"Lee," Guy replied. A sunset grew in the background.

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

Yoroi stared in awe. He didn't know what was happening, how the crazy preteen had defeated him and how the 30 year old man had ever become a jonin. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he would never return to Konoha ever again.

Orochimaru looked at all this with quite the amusement. A ninja that couldn't use ninjutsu was going to take part in the chunin exam finals.

Somewhere in Amegakure.

Nagato looked at the scripture. No it shouldn't be, it couldn't be. Nagato had been adopted.

There in front of him, was the scripture of adoption for Uzumaki Nagato. Nagato had been an Uzumaki and that wasn't the most shocking fact. Nagato was supposed to be the heir to the throne, the head family, after he had been separated from his now dead family.

He was happy that Tobi hadn't showed up to the meeting. Otherwise he would never had seen the scripture in his old burnt house, with the Asura path's eyes.

Konan looked at him, her eyelids heavy. "Nagato, this... this doesn't change anything," she whispered softly. Konan perhaps was the only one who Nagato wouldn't kill, for talking without being given permission.

Nagato noticed a leaf, floating slowly but making some progress to its final destination. However, it shrivelled up before it could make it to the ground, its last remains in the world disappearing in the wind. What else could the leaf do, no matter what path it took, it would shrivel up before it reached its destination.

Was this what was going to happen to him, would Nagato die before he reached his final destination. Losing himself, never to be remembered by anyone in the future. Was this the fate of all shinobi? Slowly he remembered the shinobi he respected - Hanzo, Yahiko, Jiraiya.

No it wasn't the fate of all ninja. Great ninja had passed their beliefs, their will onto the next generation, to their descendants. Great ninja like Hashirama senju and the rikoudo sennin had become immortalized, not by their power but their will - through their descendants. And it was by doing so that the leaf could reach its destination.

"No Konan, this changes everything. This means that out there, the son of Kushina Uzumaki lives. It means that out there I have a heir. A heir that had the potential to gain all of my power, and more," Nagato stated as he looked deep into Konan's eyes.

At the preliminaries.

Naruto sneezed. Someone obviously had been thinking about him. It was a childish myth, he knew but - being a jinchuriki - he was forced to mature early, to let go of a child's concerns. So even though he was a 17 year old, hd still believed those kind of myths to let his childhood live on in some way. Of course now, he was a 12 year old and so he had a chance to experience his childiness all over again.

Everyone seemed to be glaring in his direction, then he noticed it wasn't he who everyone was looking at. It was Sakura. It seemed that it was Sakura's turn to fight.

He remembered the old Sakura, the Sakura hardened by war and Tsunade. He hadn't noticed until Hinata had saved him from Pein but half of Naruto's hurt had come from Sakura. The person who he had thought was the love of his life had always turned him down and chased his eternal rival.

He had gradually accepted Sakura back into his life but he had never forgiven her, even though the older Sakura had changed. The older Sakura was nice to him. But the current Sakura, the current Sakura only caused hurt to him. Naruto was not one to resent, he was too wise and had too little when he was younger, he was nice to everyone. However Sakura was different, she... she had hurt him fo so long.

He looked at Sakura walking down the stairs, would he ever be able to forgive her. Then he looked at her opponent - Misumi Tsurugi. He was probably the weakest among them, then again sakura had managed to be the luckiest one.

Then he noticed Hinata from the corner of his eyes. If he had been hurt by being ignored, he couldn't bear to imagine what she had felt. The girl who had been ignored by her family and the person who she truly loved. After the Pein incident, Naruto had tried to avoid Hinata; he couldn't face her after knowing how much pain he had given her.

Hinata, the girl who had found hard work and never lost it. The hyuga heiress. His thoughts were cut off by an egotistical Misumi.

"You cannot win, little girl," he uttered while his arms were still wrapped around her,

Sakura thought about Sasuke, she couldn't stop here, not right now she needed to show her dear Sasuke how strong she was. "Hell Yeah," She screamed as she used her insane strength to break free of Misumi's hold "If I can't break your bones, I'll just beat the brains out of you." Naruto had never seen this Sakura before, this bloodthirsty Sakura.

Naruto saw the fear in Misumi's eyes as Sakura came after him, shoving him to the ground and wrapping her legs around his chest. Misumi pulled his arms in front of his face just before Sakura started punching Misumi's bendy body.

He watched as Sakura forged a smile as she beat the blood out of Misumi's arms and then went onto the face, each time sweat mixed with blood pumping out staining the floor. Gaara looked on at this, he liked this girl. Sakura finally came to a stop, looking up at Yugao "Is it done?" she asked anticipating the answer.

The next person to speak wasn't Yugao though, as she was speechless because of the female genin's bloodlust. The next person who spoke was Misumi himself, speaking through his dislocated jaw and remaining 7 teeth "No you dumb bitch," He shouted "I'll get you for this you dumb bitch."

Those were his last words though as Sakura finished him off with about 15 stamps of her foot. Everyone was astonished, even Gaara. This woman wasn't all looks.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura," Yugao said, she knew the sandaime was going to have her speak with the pink haired teen later, just her luck.

Ino would've stated the obvious fact that the only reason Sakura won was because of she got the weakest opponent but Ino didn't because of what she had just witnessed.

Naruto simply began to register the event as an unforgettable memory in his mind. This event, as he would soon find out, was the beginning of a terrible monster.

End of Chapter.

I don't know how you guys will respond to this chapter.

What I will say is that the next chapter will be the end of the preliminaries, so the end of the introductory to the story. What I would also like to say is that after the preliminaries are finished, I can get onto more interesting stuff that involves more awesome time travel and violence and godlikeness.

I want to get the preliminaries done with as fast as I can, because then I can actually start the real story. And after about 3 or 4 chapters I will redo the first 2 or 3 chapters so they are more fleshed out. When I do that I'll let you guys know.

Same thing about the couples in the last chapter. Tell me who you want to be paired with who. And who you want brought back from the dead in your reviews. See last chapter for info about this. The next chapter is almost written and it will be up in the next day or so. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Manipulating Time, Again

Sorry, this is a really badly written chapter, its more of a summary but I really want to get on with the actual story, I've already spent 3 chapters on the preliminaries. Granted the first few chapters are really short and only about 2000 words, that still more chapters than I want on the preliminaries.

Chapter 4: The Preliminaries come to an end

Orochimaru observed the pure strength of the girl from Konoha. She looked to be descdnded from the Uzumaki or the senju, both who had extremely strong bodies. That was just what Orochimaru needed - a strong body so he could finally become a full sage like Jiraiya.

Kukukukuku Kakashi's team was turning out to be a goldmine. Orochimaru knew he couldn't take the jinchuriki's body just yet because he was under close protection by the sandaime. Also, takjng over Uchiha Sasuke now would be meaningless, Orochimaru wasn't even sure if the uchiha's body would be strong enough to handle Sage mode.

So it was decided, he would take over the body of Haruno Sakura, before killing the third and then taking over the jinchuriki's body. Pein sama would not be happy but by then, with Sage mode and the original rinnegan Orochimaru would be stronger than Pein. It seemed things were finally starting to go his way.

Then the matchup board revealed his underlings name, Dosu. He didn't care for Dosu anymore but it was still fun to watch Dosu try and prove himself. Then he read the name of Dosu's opponent. The kazekage's son Kankurou. This was going to be the most boring match in history.

So instead he looked over to Naruto, who was staring at Orochimaru intently.

"That D::kbag," Naruto thought as glared into the snake summoner's eyes. As Naruto's whisker marks grew thicker, his pupils began to become slimmer until they were just slits, like a fox. Naruto had found out that he could control his eyes and like the sharingan, he could actively switch between the original rinnegan and his normal jet blue eyes. It was sort of like rolling your tongue, after you had discovered it, it was pretty easy to do.

His attention turned to the fight, where Dosu had just revealed he could manipulate soundwaves to an unsurprised Kankurou.

Then all in one motion Dosu ran towards Kankurou and slammed his palm on the suna genin's chest. He then halted for a minute before releasing a burst of sound that just ruptured Kankurou's body.

'Wait a minute, that's wrong. That isn't how human flesh usually reacts to my jutsu,' Dosu managed to think before collapsing as the flesh turned into bland pieces of wood. The real Kankurou then revealed himself, popping out of the bandages.

"You stupid idiot, you think I wasn't prepared for your stupid vibration crap. That's why I covered the whole of my puppets body with poison before I came to the arena today," Kankurou finished insulting Dosu a few minutes later.

Yugao announced the winner 'Winner: Kankurou.

However, it seems we will have a lunch break before we have the last match"

After which Dosu's heartbeat stopped completely and Kankurou walked back up to the preliminary spectating stands, awaiting his little brother's match to start. Since he was last.

In the unknown

Nagato looked at a squirrel climb down a tree to observe the red haired human. This certainly was an odd place to meet - in the forests outside Konoha - but it was convenient to both Tobi and Nagato who both had business in Konoha.

The squirrel was busy doing its inspection, only to be landed on by Tobi, who didn't care for such puny organisms. If Nagato could kill Tobi, he would've right then and there. But of course, Uchiha Madara was beyond even him.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you in the morning, I had some... business to attend to," started Madara "I want you to keep an eye on Orochimaru, since there is a new kid with the original rinnegan taking part in the chunin exams. Orochimaru is known to get... touchy when with extremely rare bloodline limits, make sure, which is why I wasn't there in the morning."

Pein pretended to listen as Madara briefed him. Could the child with the rinnegan, possibly be his heir - the son of Kushina Uzumaki. Well he was going to find out.

At the preliminary arena.

Naruto looked at the old Gaara. Something needed to be done about him, he needed to be shown that one was only truly strong when they were protecting their loved ones. Gaara had been one of his closest friends, the Kazekage - and now he was back to his bloodthirsty younger self.

All Naruto could do was look at Gaara as he walked down the steel stairs, an air of murderous intent around him. Then Kiba began to walk down the stairs too, with Akamaru. Naruto couldn't allow Gaara to kill Kiba, both of them were too precious to him.

He could tell Lee and Hinata were thinking exactly the same thing. What luck, Naruto had gone back in time to when he was being watched the most by the third. He couldn't even talk to Lee or Hinata; otherwise the third would be onto him.

Naruto decided the best thing to do, was to wait until Kiba really needed help and then jump right in to help him. However Naruto was really exhausted, he wasn't used to his younger chakra levels, even though they were almost s-class level, using the rinnegan for the first time really exhausted his reserves.

"Begin" Yugao shouted, you could tell she was getting tired.

Immediately Gaara manipulated the sand out of his urn and completely covered Kiba and Akamaru with it.

"I will validate my existence by... killing you", Gaara scream "Mother wants you to die."

"Gatsuga," Kiba screamed as he burst out of the sand, blood covering his body, from where the sand had shredded it. He couldn't talk; he was in too much pain.

"You think that that will stop me, I'm on a whole different level than you," shouted Gaara, as he used his sand to cover up Kiba again.

This situation continued, where Gaara trapped Kiba in sand then Kiba would break out using Gatsuga only to further injure himself.

Meanwhile Naruto started to feel hazy, he couldn't collapse just yet though.

"Shunshin jutsu" (Body flicker technique) he muttered as he flickered to Kiba. Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones who were able to look at him before he was transported

"Shinra tensei" the whole arena floor cracked as Naruto collapsed, he had used too much of his bloodline on its first out.

Kiba also collapsed drenched in blood, before the both of them were carried away.

"Winner: Gaara" uttered Yugao, before she followed the medics carrying Naruto's body. She had cared for the boy since he was very young.

Then the third started to address the genin about the Chunin exam finals, as if he didn't care about Naruto. But everyone could tell from the tone of his voice that he did.

The next day.

Naruto woke up the next day with Katsumi watching over him. Ahh the beautiful Katsumi, she had been his first friend, other than Yugao and the guys at Ichiraku Ramen.

"You have a visitor Naruto chan," she said politely, smiling. It felt weird, the tone of her voice made him feel like it was one of his own talking to him. Then his mind turned to the visitor, who couldn't be at this point in time - Orochimaru, Jiraiya, third, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata?.

Instead walked in a guy lashed out in Anbu armour, without the Anbu mask. It was Kakashi sensei. "Sensei, why are you here?"

"I told you I'd make it up to you didn't I?" said a smiling Kakashi. Had Kakashi really come back in time with him, Lee and Hinata?

"Why the Anbu gear?" Naruto asked again, as he started to get up.

"Because I know your potential and I am going to train you in some... special areas," Kakashi answered taking out his Katana.

"But what about Lee and Hinata?" Naruto asked once again, now putting on his forehead protector.

"They're fine; I've already had a talk to them. They are going to train for a month. As for Sasuke and Sakura, I have special... friends teaching them. Now quickly get ready because I just got special permission from the hokage to take you on a training trip for the month. But first we have to meet up with someone, who you'll be very pleased to meet" finished Kakashi, after (very carefully) destroying the window with his raikiri. Doors were for idiots, plus he needed to impress Katsumi, now, didn't he.

At the Hot springs.

Sasuke looked at this bumbling idiot, who was right now, soaking in all of the heat from the burning springs, still wearing his stupid black shades.

"What is wrong with you, let us train," Sasuke shouted for the 729th time.

"It is important for us to relax as well as train, as a shinobi hoh must keep balance over your life," replied Ebisu for the 729th time, pushing his shades further up his nose.

"I can't stand this, Kakashi is probably somewhere out there training Naruto to the max, while we're sitting around in some hot spring doing nothing," Sasuke blurted.

Then Sasuke saw the worst thing he had ever seen since the Uchiha Massacre, as Ebisu started to get up. "Oh kay, if you want we can do this right now, right here so we don't waste time."

"No, I'm sorry, its ok," Sasuke half coughed half vomited.

"Then I guess you won't mind if we stay in for a bit longer then, "Ebisu finished smiling, still wearing his stupid shades.

However Sasuke only had it second worst.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes on Anko's face. But with Anko's physique and so much cleavage, it was so hard - even for a female. She just couldn't understand how a woman could be so perfect.

And how a woman could be so scary. She now knew why Anko didn't usually have many people come over. She had insisted on the snake being allowed to breathe fresh air. And so naturally Sakura wouldn't have minded. But these were snakes as thick as her waist and now they were starting to slide all over her, examining every detail.

"So you want to become a chunin huh?" Anko asked "I know I was the second exam proctor but Kakashi kun personally requested me to train you up for the finals." Anko didn't add the part that she could never refuse Kakashi kun.

Sakura just stared into Anko's deep eyes, both Naruto and Sasuke were so much stronger than her - "Hai."

"Why are you kn such a hurry to train, do you have a boy to impress? Anko continued "You know that's the sweet thing about having me as a teacher. Why don't we talk about that dreamy Uchiha boy for now."

This snake summoner understood just how she felt. Sakura was finally home.

End of chapter.

Not much to say, read previous chapter ends to see how you can affect the story.

Please review.

And a special mention to the person who can tell me what Supert History means.


	5. Chapter 5

Manipulating Time, Again.

Chapter 5: Yosh! Training!

There was a slight breeze in the town of konoha, the sun directly overhead. Jiraiya walked with his slippers slapping the concrete floor, and some who recognised him as the legendary man he was, bowed and waved. While others who had seen his 'taboo' side just looked away.

How Jiraiya loved Konoha, however this time he wasn't here to see the perky girls. This time he was going to adopt an apprentice, his god son. Jiraiya remembered back to all those years ago, when he had approached the council to adopt Naruto.

Flashback

"No Jiraiya you CANNOT adopt Naruto. You are already a wanderer, going around getting information about Orochimaru and travelling - writing your books. It is important for the Naruto to be raised in Konoha, being a jinchuriki so he is only loyal to Konoha," Koharu had shouted at him "besides he needs a serious trainer."

There had been much tension in the konoha council. It was basically Jiraiya and Hiruzen vs the rest. The grey bland room hadn't helped ease the tension either.

"If no one adopts Naruto though, then he will be an outcast in the village. That is exactly the opposite of what Minato had intended," his sensei - the third had replied.

"No, no one will adopt Naruto. If he is an outcast let him be. The only people other than Jiraiya that are close to Naruto and would be able to keep back the kyubi are Kakashi, Tenzo and Hiruzen.," Danzo had listed "Tenzo is far too young. and Kakashi must not be told that the boy has survived, at least not until the boy is older. As for Hiruzen - other villages may realise that Naruto is the jinchuriki since he has been adopted by Hiruzen."

"What Danzo is trying to say is that he should be listed as a war orphan. Nothing special. And should be give the monthly orphan fee," Homura had finished.

"I will listen to you this time, one one condition- That I can appoint an anbu member to guard Naruto at all times. Working directly under me," Hiruzen had finished.

Everyone had known back then that the last line had been meant for Danzo. If there was one thing Danzo could not get his hands on, it was Naruto.

End of flashback.

Now Jiraiya was walking across the streets of Konoha, his home, feeling like a complete stranger. All the old faces, hardened by war saw the familiarity in Jiraiya's face and nodded or made some sort of sign. All of the new faces however, didn't even bother to register his face in their memory. They were probably used to strangers, as Konoha was such a big town.

The only reason he hadn't stayed with Naruto and raised him - was because of Orochimaru and the prophecy. The prophecy had stated that he would become a hermit, wandering around and would teach the saviour of this world. All these years, he hadn't had a clue who the saviour was but now it was clear to him. The saviour was Naruto. Now he knew that and Orochimaru wasn't anywhere to be found, he decided he was going to train the boy.

The frog summoner turned into an ice-cream shop and decided to get some for the sunny day. As he left the shop that was full of kids who had never seen him before, a blonde boy rushed up to him and gave Jiraiya the longest hug. Jiraiya didn't know why but it felt so right - like the blonde boy was family.

That was when Kakashi decided to appear behind him. A normal civilian wouldn't have noticed Kakashi without looking behind but Jiraiya was anything but normal. "Oooooh so I'm guessing this is Naruto. My my you've grown so tall since the last time I saw you," Jiraiya said with a grin mirroring Naruto's.

Jiraiya had figured that Kakashi had told Naruto about the sannin, especially since he just the boy had just hugged a man he had never seen in his life. So Jiraiya decided to go for the "We know each other very well, and it totally doesn't seem like I abandoned you" approach. What Jiraiya didn't know is how much Kakashi had told Naruto about him.

In fact he didn't care if the boy resented him, he deserved it -for not fighting for Naruto. All Jiraiya wanted was the boy to have a changed life from now. Jiraiya was going to make sure Naruto would be the strongest genin in the whole of Konoha. No, the strongest Chunin now.

"Ero sennin," Naruto said "I know how you are feeling but I just want to let you know that I understand you leaving me, being my godfather, and going after Orochimaru. I really do because I don't think anyone understand your relationship better than me."

Jiraiya was astounded. Naruto had never met Jiraiya yet he already knew exactly what he was thinking. As for Naruto, no one knew Jiraiya like Naruto - they were practically twins - where one was fifty years older. No, they were practically reincarnations of each other.

"Now, Kakashi sensei, where are we going to train? an excited Naruto asked.

Kakashi just smiled, or that's what Naruto though since he was wearing his mask. You could never tell with Kakashi.

The Konoha memorial

Nagato wiped away his metaphorical tears, as he looked at his younger sister's grave. If Nagato had known, if he hadn't been weak - perhaps he could've saved her. However something was off. The memorial didn't show her family members, it didn't show her husband's name. In fact it didn't even show her clan's name - Uzumaki.

It was as if, the village was trying to hide away her life, as if they just wanted her to disappear, like they were trying to hide the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was her son. Why would they do that, the Uzumaki was a perfectly normal boy, aside from his bloodline.

"I didn't expect you to be here, are you babysitting me," came a snake like voice from behind him "Why are you looking at some nobody's grave."

"Tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto," Nagato/Pein commanded.

"Naruto was the dead last in the academy. His skills were roughly genin level before he activated his bloodline. Of course you know that he, just yesterday, unlocked the rinnegan," Orochimaru replied obediently.

"I see," Nagato said as he found none of the information important to his motive.

"Why are you asking me. You sent me to get him, the jinchuriki and I am doing my job. Why are you here," Orochimaru's annoying hiss came back.

Then it suddenly hit Nagato, why Naruto hadn't been adopted by the third, or anyone else. It didn't explain why Kushina's husband wasn't mentioned though but he'd get to that later. Naruto was the demon fox of the village. "I do not need to answer to you," Nagato stated before walking away. He couldn't let Orochimaru know

That Naruto was his nephew; otherwise Madara might start to interfere.

As Pein left, all Orochimaru could think about was killing the bloody bastard. Not too long ago, Orochimaru could have destroyed the boy. Then he looked at the name of the gravestone that Pein had been standing by. Kushina. That reminded him of Uzumaki Kushina. What did Uzumaki Kushina, the 4th hokage's wife have to with anything. He remembered the stupid 4th, who had become the hokage instead of him. He remembered his stupid blonde hair.

Wait a minute. Uzumaki. Blonde hair. Hokage. 9 tailed fox. How could Orochimaru have missed it. How could anyone have missed it. Uzumaki Naruto was the yondaime hokage's and the previous jinchuriki's son. Making him a relative of Uzumaki Nagato. God, Orochimaru thought, he was going to have fun with this.

At training grounds 4

"YOSH GAI SENSEI. WE WILL DO 100000 SKIPS TODAY," Lee announced. Lee was the worst off, of the time travellers. His whole strength revolved around Body strength, not jutsu knowledge, so naturally going back in time practically made him a high genin level ninja again. However he had found, that knowing an exercise was not impossible made it a bit easier to do it.

So now he was even impressing Gai with his strength, he was going to become a chunin this time. No one was there to hinder his progress either. Neji had gotten the stick pulled out of his ass and now he was going to train Hinata for the month, while Ten Ten was training with Asuma sensei and Shikamaru, to perfect her weakness against wind.

It was only Gai and him, so his idea of perfect training. He often thought about Gai's death in the future, which had caused him to unlock some sort of chakra power. His level of ninjutsu wasn't even low genin at that point but at least he could use the shunshin jutsu and the replication technique. This month Lee was going to try and gain his ninjutsu abilities again, if he could. Even though he would only use them in really bad situations, since it was totally against his ninja way.

At the hyuga mansion

Hinata looked at her once dead cousin brother. She had loved him before he died and had left the hyuga clan to her. Now he was here again, teaching her in his hyuga style again. Unfortunately, Neji didn't have a chance to become a chunin this time, because of the stick up his ass but Neji was doing everything he could to make sure Hinata was prepared.

For Hinata, this wasn't just a chance to become stronger. The fact that she had gone back in time meant that her father was still deciding if he should just give up on her. Now she could show her father how strong she really was. Her father and Naruto. This time Hinata wouldn't be scared of Naruto either. This time she was actually going to become an even closer friend.

End of Chapter.

ok, this is a short chapter because I want to split the training up into two chapters. This chapter is really just entailing everyone's goals.

About the mistakes in this chapter and the previous ones:

I will fix them when I get my laptop back again, which is this Sunday. I am currently writing on my phone. I am hoping to increase the size of the chapters to 5000 words so let me know what you can think.

Please bear with me until Sunday, so I can fix all the mistakes

Pairing poll: if you want a specific pair please say in your reviews.

I will be bringing someone back from the dead jn this reality. So Jiraiya and Kakashi aren't the person who I was talking about.

I will be bringing back someone from the dead but I can also bring back another person. If you want someone to become a main character or be brought back to life - stick it in a poll.

Special Mention to

Deatmvp and delightfully sinful.

I especially like reviews like sinful's because they give me an insight to some of your opinions.

Thanks for reviewing.

Oh and I don't mind criticism. It's the whole reason why I write fan fic - so I can improve my writing. What I don't like is one worded criticism, where they don't tell me why they don't like it. So please put some effort into your reviews, so I can improve my writing (I'm only asking for atleast 4 or 5 words)

Thanks for reading. I plan to release 2 or 3 more chapters over the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Manipulating Time, Again

Chapter 6: Progress in training, closer to your goals

Jiraiya hadn't believed it when Kakashi had told him. It was impossible. So the 2 days they spent travelling and relaxing in every hot springs they came across, only served to prove it was more impossible. However on the third day, they had stopped to get some training done and now Naruto was showing off a display of his skills.

Jiraiya wiped away the sweat off his brow. Jiraiya was just astounded, simply astounded. Naruto had not only mastered the rasengan at the age of 12, he had mastered it - fully. Then he had perfected the technique his father couldn't perfect and had created multiple variations of it. This boy was a genius.

Now he watched as Naruto took in sage chakra. The boy was a prodigy, already bekng able to take in sage chakra without even having a summoning contract. Jiraiya had once heard of an extremely powerful clan that could do that, rumour was that they had all died out.

"Sennin Mode," Naruto exclaimed as he opened his eyes. It was incredible; the boy had become a perfect sage. His ninjutsu was clearly over jonin level. "Ero sennin, I need a summoning contract with your frogs," Naruto explained "I also need to meet the elder toad sage guy, I think that I need his advice."

Jiraiya was speechless, how did this boy know about the toad sage. All he could do was nod, before taking the scroll off his back and handing it to Naruto. Jiraiya just watched as Naruto signed the scroll without needing any instructions. Then he watched as Naruto made some random seal, before holding on to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Poof

They were in Mount Myoboku. How had Naruto summoned them to Mount Myoboku. "Ero sennin, lead the way to the giant toad sage," Naruto said before Jiraiya started to lead them there. It all seemed like a dream, like Jiraiya was going crazy.

At the academy.

Sasuke just tried to hide his face as people the age of Konohamaru just pointed and laughed at him. Apparently Sasuke hadn't mastered the basics like he was supposed to, so Ebisu had sent him back to the academy for a trial of his skills. Was Ebisu crazy, Sasuke had been the rookie of the year - the top of everyone who had graduated.

Now Sasuke, hiding his face between his sleeves, looked at the blackboard for maximum chakra efficiency and control. Perhaps this would be useful to him, like Kakashi sensei's training. Maybe Ebisu was right, maybe he did need to master his basics, so he could defeat people like Lee and Gaara.

"Umm, sir would you like to be my boy... to be my...," an 8 year old girl next to him stuttered, blushing "Would you like to be my boyfriend."

All the other 8 year old girls around him giggled and blushed while he smacked his forehead. Maybe not.

At Mount Myoboku

"I have been expecting you," said the giant toad sage "Uzumaki... Naruto." Fukasaku and Shima stared in awe, the great sage never remembered names, whether they were in a prophecy or not. As for Naruto and Kakashi, they were surprised too, since Naruto wouldn't meet the great sage for many years to come.

"Around 3 days ago, I had a prophecy of someone returning from the future, to savs this reality. I remember who you are, in the other reality, Naruto. It seems you have failed to save the world in the future. Which is why you are here," the sage continued.

"However I have had another prophecy. Your return has set many darker things in motion. You will need help this time. More than the friends that have returned with you. I can give Jiraiya his memory of you back, as well as Shima and Fukasaku. However they will not be enough. You will need to gain more strength and gather more companions that will fight this new war with you," The Toad Sage finished.

"What do you mean - from the future? Is that why this boy is so powerful," Jiraiya shouted, simply being ignored.

"What do you mean by - set many darker things in motion. I already know about their biggest plan, Project eternal Tsukuyomi." Naruto asked. What could be more dangerous than Madara?

"I fear that I cannot tell you. However there are worse things to fear than Uchiha Madara," the giant toad answered "You do not have much time. So I will give Jiraiya boy his memories back but you must go find 'her'. You know who I am talking about, you have already been trying. Find the first member of your resistance. I fear my brothers and sisters have realised of your journey from the future. They will not be happy." That was the last thing he said before ushering Jiraiya to come closer.

"We sages are keepers of this reality. Find 'her' and bring 'her' to me," the giant toad advised as he put his index finger to Jiraiya's head. The toad summoner's forehead glowed for a second before he collapsed, falling to the ground. Kakashi caught him just in time, then jumped back to Naruto, who was performing a seal. Kakashi came into contact with Naruto and they vanished.

All the while Shima and Fukasaku just stared in awe. What had just happened. What was all that about Madara. Then Fukasaku watched as the great toad touched Shima's forehead and she collapsed. So all Fukasaku did was watch as the great toad's index finger came close to him.

In a bar somewhere in Konoha

Sakura just watched as her new master just sipped away at some sake in the middle of the day. The two were the only females in the bar, so naturally they were the centre of attention. And it wasn't as if they had just done training either, last night Anko sensei had had a hangover, so she woke up at 11 in the morning. And then she had said that to get rid of her hangover, she would drink some more alcohol. The dark wooden room wasn't helping ease her tension either.

Where had Sakura got herself into, she thought, as a civilian with huge muscles sat right next to Anko. "So may I know you're name pretty lady," he said, as Anko just casually ignored him. "She is my sensei and I don't think she wants to talk right now," Sakura said politely "We were just about to go train."

"Train?" he asked as a couple of other men gathered around "You know I could give you two some... private lessons if you want," He said laughing with the other men. "Please let us be," Sakura just replied. She didn't have time for this, it had already been two days and they hadn't even trained for an hour.

"Why should we let you be," another man said, forcefully grabbing Sakura's arm, while the others held down Anko.

This was it, Sakura had had enough. She quickly punched the man square in the face, sending him right through the ceiling and into another country. "Hell... Yeah," Sakura said as she faced all the other men, beating the crap out of them. This girl was good, Anko thought as she placed her head over her arm on the desk. However, all that beating up, meant Anko would have to fill out paperwork and neither would the civilians or the sandaime be happy.

"Wait a minute, you guys are ninja," another man implored before getting it right in the stomach. Anko liked this vicious girl, she reminded her of Anko's younger self. Okay, the pinkie had passed the test. She hadn't drunk any alcohol, she hadn't annoyed Anko too much about her not training pinkie and Pinkie was bloody strong.

"Enough," Anko yelled as a dozen snakes broke through the floorboards and covered the men. "You pass my standards, I like you. So now I will train you," Anko said to Sakura. But Sakura didn't understand - Anko had drunk 50 times the normal amount but she was still sober. Either Sakura's observation was wrong or... Anko just drunk a hell of a lot.

At a hot springs motel

"So, what are we going to do, Naruto," Kakashi spoke with a new warmth to his face. He sat, cross-legged, at the low dinner table with Naruto opposite him. Jiraiya was still unconscious.

"I think you know. I have the original rinnegan - the eye that the Byakugan, Rinnegan and the Sharingan were descended from. So obviously it has the powers of those doujutsu," Naruto replied "I think the reason why you came with your Anbu gear was not only because of battle but because you want to teach me the art of the sharingan and stealth."

"Good observation skills, my young one," Kakashi joked "However I think we're going to have to get you a new uniform for stealth. What I meant was what we are going to do long term.

"Long term? Well I think that we should hunt down the akatsuki after we stop the invasion of Konoha during the chunin exams. In doing that, perhaps I can convince Nagato to teach me how to use the abilities of the rinnegan. Maybe I can get Hinata to teach me how to use the byakugan too. that brings us to our third motive, to find out how I got the original rinnegan because I am sure time travel didn't cause it," Naruto replied.

"So 1st objective - Stop invasion of Konoha. 2nd objective - hunt down the akatsuki so we can stop Madara. 3rd objective - find out how you got the rinnegan," Kakashi repeated "But tomorrow morning, we're getting you a new uniform."

Kakashi was right. The cheap orange jumpsuit was all he had got from the villagers that had hated him. He had payed double premium price for it but it had no practical use either. He didn't even look cool when he wore it. So before he started training with Kakashi - on how to use his sharingan and training with Jiraiya - on how to perform better seals, he was going to look somewhat cool.

At Bar-B-Q

Sakura looked at the rest of the rookies, plus Lee's team and minus Naruto. She had had a long day with Anko, who got frustrated with the tiniest things - and bringing up Kakashi sensei's teaching did not help. Kakashi's name was like a taboo for Anko. She wondered what relationship she had had with him in the past.

"We definitely are the strongest rookies ever," Kiba blasted at Neji, who was poking away at his food.

(Seating description at the end of chapter, for people who like knowing that sort of thing)

"We may be the strongest konoha rookie grade on average but that would only be because of the strongest of us - who is not here," Shikamaru stated. No one argued with the Nara because they all knew Naruto was definitely the strongest, remembering his legendary bloodline.

Sasuke snapped clenched his fist around his chopsticks. He had been left behind by Naruto, the dead last of the academy. Sakura noticed this gesture "Surely Naruto baka isn't that strong. I mean he is such an idiot - I am sure Sasuke could beat him easily if he tried," Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Don't try to flatter me, Naruto is powerful he is strong. Don't you dare badmouth him, it is you who is weak," Sasuke defended Naruto because he knew Naruto would always defend everyone sitting there. He knew that Naruto had never thought of badmouthing anyone in his life.

"Ok guys, better eat the chicken before Chouji gets to it," Ten Ten joked to ease the tension. Chouji didn't mind, especially after Shikamaru had taken him to one side and told him that eating a lot was nothing to be ashamed of.

Ino, who was sitting right next to Sasuke, wrapped both her arms around one of Sasuke's and started to lean on him "You know, Sasuke, Sakura is just trying to make you feel better. You don't need to be so hard on her," she said grinning at him. The sight of this further infuriated Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I guess Ino is right. I just mean, Naruto has progressed so much in this time," Sasuke said, looking into Ino's eyes. Had Ino's eyes always been this blue and deep, he thought. Their almost romantic moment was interrupted by Chouji's quick snapping and the couple were sitting right in front of the chicken.

"Naruto sama has made so much progress because of his hard work. Much like others," Shino stated, obviously referring to Hinata.

"Thank you Shino, but really, I've only gotten stronger because of Neji neesan's training," Hinata said politely, sliding another small piece of pork into her mouth.

"My teaching can only go so far Hinata chan," Neji expressed, his arm around Ten Ten, that both of them seemed to ignore

"Let's stop being so formal. We're the best of friends celebrating each other's efforts, let's enjoy this night. Especially since so many people are going to be really busy training for the Chunin Exam Finals," Kiba said, tossing some chicken up at Akamaru who was sitting on top of his head.

Everyone, except Sakura, was feeling good. This was a near perfect night at one of their favourite restaurants. Then, as if by some miracle, one of their favourite teachers approached. In fact it was this year's graduate's home teacher - Iruka sensei.

"Mind if I join you?" Iruka asked, waiting for a few smiles and 'of course nots' before taking a seat next to Chouji.

"My, my you guys have surely become strong," Iruka continued "and some of you will be the same rank as me in about a month's time. I guess that proves how much of a good teacher I am,' he said half laughing, half smiling.

"I don't want to waste your time and I have... plans. I just wanted to give you guys some advice. No matter how far ahead you get or how far you are left behind - never let go of your friends. I'm sure you've been told this but - those in the ninja world, who break rules, are regarded as scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Iruka continued "Many of my friends died, following the rules and orders of this world, many of them abandoned each other to become the strongest they could. And now we all regret."

That was all Iruka said before he got up and left. Everyone knew that there had been others like Mizuki from his generation that tried to gain power. But there were also happy people like Kotetsu and Izumo who were always there for each other. This generation knew well, that individual power wouldn't get you too far. You needed teamwork to go places.

At a market village.

Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya walked through the entrance to the trading village. "Remember we are here, only to get Naruto some new ninja wear. Not for anything else," Kakashi said, mainly speaking to Jiraiya.

"Oh I almost forgot. Don't get Naruto a cloak, I already have 3 that his father would have wanted him to have," Jiraiya replied, while Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us this before" Kakashi asked, he respected his teacher's teacher a lot. bjt sometimes he could be a handful.

"Well you guys already know about the sage cloak that Fukasaku gave him during his training, so I figured you wouldn't be looking for a cloak anyway. The other two cloaks... well they are a lot more intricate so I'll just show them to you later," Jiraiya said. When young children get old, they start treating their elders like children. Jiraiya especially didn't want to be treated like a child, especially since he had been treated like that most of his life.

Then the next few hours of the day were like hell, there was nothing that fit into their needs. Especially since Naruto was a child and they didn't really sell high quality ninja gear for around that age. Even for genin.

There was literally nothing that fat Naruto- that was suited for the type of battle he was most likely to go into. It was during those few hours that Naruto had ever been the closest to giving up, at least from what Kakashi had remembered. Then when it was time for lunch, they finally headed towards a restaurant for a break

"I have an idea," Kakashi said, while picking at his fresh food "I still have my old anbu gear from when I was around Naruto's age. Maybe it will fit him, even though it was specially made for me."

"However, I don't think fhe sandaime will be happy, if he participates in the chunin exams in anbu gear. Won't that take away the point of getting a chunin flak jacket if you full anbu gear," Jiraiya questioned.

"Its not like he'll need the gear in the chunin matches. After the sand and sound launch their attack, We'll give him the anbu gear and then he can fight," Kakashi replied "We'll just make him take it off for the chunin exams."

"I think that'll work out but first we should see if it actually fits the brat," Jiraiya joked.

Naruto exclaimed an "Oi" for formalities, just grinning, before continuing to attack his food.

In Kumogakure

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE ORIGINAL RINNEGAN HAS BEEN FOUND," shouted he 4th raikage as he smashed through his desk "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, WHERE IS IT?"

Mabui noted the broken table down before answering "A Konoha genin by the name of Uzumaki Naruto unlocked it during the preliminaries of the chunin exams. He will be participating in the finals of the chunin exam in about a month from now."

"Well, then it seems we are going to be honorary guests attending the finals then," the calmed raikage said with a smile.

At the hyuga estate

Hinata didn't like this. Her father didn't want her to meet up with her friends at the end of the week. Together the rookies had decided that the Bar-B-Q night had been such a success, maybe they needed another night off.

"Father, I do not wish to stop meeting my friends, I do not think that being the heir to the hyuga family should influence my social life, at least not at the age of 12," Hinata argued with her father - Hyuga Hiashi

"Nonsense Hinata, just a few days ago I was rethinking the decision about abandoning you as the heir to the head family and making your prodigy sister - Hanabi - the heir. But you proved yourself when you got through to the chunin exam finals. Your friends will just be a hindrance, you should just focus on training from now on," Hiashi tried to persuade Hinata to stop meeting up with her friends, especially since last night's get together was a hindrance towards her training.

Hinata had never refused him before. Only when he mentioned her friends, did she get set off like her mother used to. Maybe she was a suitable heir. Maybe she was growing her own backbone instead of listening to everyone

At a hot springs in Konoha

Orochimaru looked at the naked body of Haruno Sakura from far away, while he met with Kabuto. "She has a nice body doesn't she," he said like some weird paedophile. Kabuto knew what Orochimaru was really checking for. He was checking for any signs of her being a senju or Uzumaki.

"So who do you plan to take over," Kabuto asked. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from Lord Orochimaru himself.

"The whole reason I made this technique was so I could take over a stronger body, so I could finally become a sage. However, then I met Uchiha Itachi and saw his visual prowess and then I've wanted the sharingan. One thing is clear, to get to the boy with both body strength and visual prowess, I have to take over one of the other two," Orochimaru answered "Lately I've been starting to doubt that Itachi holds no feelings towards Sasuke."

Orochimaru stopped talking because he had observed another interesting spectacle. It seemed that his old apprentice, Anko, was there with the girl. Anko had however used her towel to cover up her neck, instead of her body. Orochimaru knew why

"Sasuke hasn't even awakened the mangekyo sharingan, so all his eye would do for me, is boost my observation skills a bit so I can copy other ninjutsu. A nifty ability but one that I do not need right now. So the person that I will take over is the pinkie and it seems that she is already used to my snakes," Orochimaru stopped talking to observe the pair more closely.

Orochimaru had hidden the true reasons for why he would leave Sasuke alone. Really, Orochimaru was scared of Itachi and even with a 3 tomoe sharingan, Itachi was stronger than him.

What Orochimaru couldn't observe was another pair of ninja. Standing on a rooftop about 50 metres away from where Orochimaru stood a pair of sharingan glared at the snake summoner. Itachi was back in konoha and he was in time for the chunin exam finals.

End of Chapter

Bar-B-Q seating plan

_Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sakura

Ten ten...Chouji

_Neji...(Iruka later)

_Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I rushed the end bit because I was feeling tired and I don't want to release two chapters at the same time this weekend.

About the Hiashi and Hinata scene. The only reason Hiashi doesn't want Hinata to be in such regular contact with her friends is because he finally thinks of her as a suitable heir.

How you can influence the story.

Pairings. Sticks your preferred pairings in a review, I am very flexible about the romance side of things. However I do not like harems over 3 people and I try to steer away from them because then it becomes hard to write romance scenes without any awkwardness.

some of the people who already have pairs are:

Sakura

Hinata

Anko

Kakashi

Lee

Ino

I will be reviving someone who is dead for the story. Please stick a person who you want revived in a review. If you like that sort of thing

Special Mention to dajuanwilliams and .Naruto. I love reading reviews and hearing about your opinions - negative or positive. So please review.

Also the releases are a bit irregular so the set times for a chapter release are every Friday and Sunday. Chapter from now on will be approximately the length of this chapter. More so longer. Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Manipulating Time, Again

Bit of crazy stuff happening in this chapter. Needed a way to fit in the information though so hope its not too crazy.

Chapter 7: Preperations

Naruto looked at himself decked out in anbu gear, wearing black and silver. This was way better than his jumpsuits, it was light, protective and most of all stealthy. Something that a ninja had to have.

"Now then," Jiraiya said, finally serious "I know you've done this already. But your chakra into this piece of paper, so we can find your secondary element, if you have one and get you an appropriate stash of weapons."

Naruto did what he was told. A laughing Jiraiya was one thing, he took everything for a joke. However a serious one knew what he was doing and it was often in the interest to Naruto to listen to him.

So he poured his chakra into the plain paper and nothing special happened as he watched the paper split into four and then fall to the ground. At this Kakashi faced the other way, about to prepare for training. Then one of the quarters of paper became damp, as one crumpled. Naruto watched as something happened to all of the quarters at the same time. Then he looked at the result. One quarger had dampened, one had crumpled, one had crumbled away and another just had burned to ashes.

"How.." Naruto had begun before being interupted by Jiraiya.

"I suspect that having the rinnegan allows you to use all elemental jutsu, since all ninjutsu comes from the sage of six paths," Jiraiya explained, stroking his chin.

"Well, you can learn basic elemental jutsu from me, since I have copied so many. However I think we are going to have to get you a better teacher for Wind, Fire, Water and Earth. Since I am specialised in lightning," muttered an interested Kakashi, remembering Rin.

"Well thats handy," Naruto excitedly said. This meant he could become even stronger. "time to learn the chidori."

A week later. In Bar-B-Q

Hinata laughed at Kiba's joke, as politely as she could. Of course she hadn't listened to her father, leaving all of her friends at the age of 12 was ridiculous, this hadn't even happened in the previous time stream.

Naturally, they had been sitting in the same seats as they had last time, on the special party table. It was nice to be reminded what you were fighting for, it helped you to train even harder.

"So what are you guys up to, in training?"Kiba asked "in other words how far have you progressed?" Kiba said, ignoring the lovey'doveyness of Ten Ten and Neji. Well at least it looked like romance but it seemed that both of them pretended to ignore each other's hugs and leans. They were certainly wierd.

Sakura went first " Well Anko sensei is going to teach me how to summon medium sized snakes tomorow, so I can actually use them in battle. All I've done is learning how to manipulate snakes and what their strengths and weaknesses are." Sakura was lying, she had fought with Anko sensei's snakes for training and so far she hadn't seen any weaknesses in them.

Lee, looking at Sakura's youthfulness for giing first, went next "Yosh, I have just learnt some new kempo styles including the ox and the chicken. For some reason I feel like I am 15." The last line was for Hinata, so she could know where Lee really was at. Lee had been a chunin at the age lf 15, so she knew he was probably already pretty strong.

"Well I have just been working on my chakra efficiency. Ebisu sensei says that because my sharingan can copy jutsu, I should focus more on sustraining chakra than learning jutsu," Sasuke finished, still hugging Ino. He left the part that he had been training at the academy out.

"Well I have been working on my close combat skills, ever since Zaku, I believe I may have to go through hand to hand combat with someone, so I'll atleast be able to protect myself," shino added. This was what Hinata liked about friends. They shared their strengths, their weaknesses together so if the time ever came, they could become a better team.

It was Hinata's turn to share "Well, I have started to learn neji neesan's kaiten. I have also perfected my gentle fist style and a rapid fist." It wasn't much to the others but Lee understood how much hinata had worked. He had seen her perfected rapid fist and gentle fist in the future. If she was close to perfecting it, that meant that she was close to being a jonin.

"I haven't done much, really. I've just trained in weapon handling and different variations of the kage mane justsu," Shikamaru said. Only hinata and Lee knew how strong Shimamaru was right now. He was a genius who took down an immortal akatsuki membet - Hidan.

"What I am really interested in is how far Naruto has progressed. You know whats funny, I always knew Naruto would become an extremely powerful ninja, from his determination. And now I believe he will become hokage," Shikamaru said seriously, looking at Hinata and Lee

About an hour later.

Sakura looked at Ino, who was fully leaning on Sasuke. How did this happen, Sasuke was dropping Ino home, instead of her. Lee then walked up behind her.

"Sakura san, do you mind if I walk you home," Lee said roughly standing a metre behind her. Had Lee always been so... so gentlman like, or was it just now.

"I don't mind," she hestitated before saying " Leta go Lee. Her frown turned into a smile as Lee ran up to her, expressing his youthfulness. Had Lee always been this funny?

"Wait a minute, LEE," Shikamaru appeared from behind them. Standing right beside him was Hinata. This was bad, he couldn't let Sakura know about the time travel.

"Please go on ahead for a while, I'll catchup later," Lee said smiling. Sakura did what he said and started to walk on ahead, why did Lee want to talk to Shikamaru and Hinata in private? was all she was thinking about as she went around a corner.

"So.. what's up Shikamaru. I really do need to get back to something Shikamaru san," Lee said, trying to bluff the extremely intelligent Nara.

"I should be asking you two 'what's up'. You two have been acting unusually and I don't like it one bit.," Shikamaru said looking directly at Lee and Hinata.

They wouldn't be able to lie to Shikamaru. And if they didn't tell the truth he would just take them to Ino's father who would read their minds and alert the sandaime. Which would in turn, set Sasuke off at the cancelation of the exams because he couldn't measure his strength properly. So it was only in their best interests to tell him the truth. Naruto wouldn't be happy though.

"Well you see... its a long story and I think we're gonna' have to start from the very beginning," Leee said, still smiling trying diligently to lift the serious mood.

In a trading village, somewhere in the fire country

Kakashi was just amazed. He had known that Naruto was a fast learner but he had never known he was this fast. Currently he looked at Naruto as he created an imbalance in the yin and yang chakra in the sky above him, creating storm clouds.

Then Naruto released all of the energy he had been storing in the clouds, in the form of incredibly condensed powerful lightning. From there, Naruto was able to manipulate the lightning to whatever suited him, so in this instance, he manipulated it to look like a dragon before sending it to impact a mountain. The damage was catastrophic, Naruto hadn't quite levelled the mountain but he was about half way there.

In only the span of a week, Naruto had improved his sharingan ability which now allowed him to copy other ninjutsu. Naruto had also successfully learnt many A and B rank lightning jutsu. as well as the S rank 3rd form of raikiri. Naruto had also created his own S rank jutsu, which involved storing his energy in an imbalance of yin and yang chakra, which powered the lightning, before using it to destroy his surroundings. While doing all of that, Naruto had also become a master of stealth, much like a younger Kakashi.

In specific terms. Naruto had learnt 3 D-rank,

4 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 7 A-rank and 2-S rank lightning jutsu. His use of the sharingan matched a High Chunin Uchiha and his stealth was that of a Jonin. Naruto had done well in this week.

"That's enough training for today," Kakashi said, sweating to the brim. Kakashi had only done today's training once but Naruto. He had done it a hundred times, thanks to his clones.

"But I'm not done yet Kakashi sensei," Naruto said. 'How in the world' Kakashi thought, Naruto had not only gone through Kakashi's training but he had also gone through Jiraiya's. This boy was amazing.

"Naruto, lets go to a bar to celebrate all of your hardwork," Kakashi said smiling. At the sound of bar, Jiraiya woke up swifter than Gai and face Kakashi. Man, Jiraiya had slept through a mountain being destroyed but now he was wide awake.

"A bar? but I'm only 12. I have to be 18 at at least to even drink light drinks," Naruto telled at Kakashi. kakashi was surprised that Naruto had the strength to yell.

"Well if we think about it really hard, You're technically 18 mentally, since you were 17 and 11 months before we time travelled.," Kakashi answered.

"Its not about mental age, its about physical. They won't even allow me to enter after seeing how short I am," Naruto answered back. He could swear Kakashi sensei had gone crazy.

"Geez naruto, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're stronger than a rat, let alone your father. Just henge, its not like shinobi run the bars in this simple trading town," Kakashi answered.

Kakashi sensei was right. He could just henge into something and technically speaking, he was over 18, so there should be nothing wrong with celebrating a good day's work. Just like his father would. "Hai, sensei."

Outside the bar.

Naruto wondered if this was how the real Tsunade felt when she walked around the place. Literally everyone Naruto had walked past, had their jaws dropped. The only reason Naruto had even changed into Tsunade was because Jiraiya and Kakashi had 'insisted'. They had told him that the group would look lame, if it was just three fully grown men and that Tsunade looked like a person who would got to the bar regularily. So Naruto, obediant as ever, had henged into his obaachan.

So that was why, a beautiful blonde woman was walking into a shabby bar that wasn't even supoosed to be in her class. The bouncers were so shocked that one of them had fainted when they had seen her.

Inside the bar was worse though, as Naruto walked in, everyone who could see the front dooor had their eyes on him, including the bartender, who was drooling. Naruto decided that something had to be done "Hey, mind your own business," he shouted mimicking Tsunade's voice and gestures the best he could.

Then Naruto and his party, took some enclosed seats, right next to the door. Naruto had some mixed feelings about drinking for the first time but most of those feelings were positive.

"Right," Kakashi said "Cheers to Naruto, who is probably the strongest 12 year old alive." Kakashi had made sure to whisper that last part because they didn't need anymore unnecessary attention than they were already getting.

That was when they ordered their dinner and watched as naruto drunk alcohol for the firat time in his life. It was actually pretty cute, like a child not doing his work for the first time. Even though it was not that wrong, the child himself would make a super big deal about it and overthink everything.

Overall, they had a pleasant dinner, even in a rundown place like this with people looking at them from all courners. The bartended still drooled and Naruto still caught him glimsing at the party.

Most of the men had stopped looking over the course of the night but there were still some who thought they had nothing to fear. "How dare you, don't you know who I am. I am senju Tsunade, the slug princess, grandaughter of the shodai hokage and member of the prestigious sannin," Naruto shouted. Before shutting the hell up, as a pair of humans got up from their seats (that were facing the other way) and faced Naruto and his party.

"Shut up you bloody imposter," Senju Tsunade yelled at Naruto. You could tell she was pretty drunk from the way she stood and the way she was waggling her finger at Naruto.

"WHAT," Naruto yelled as he took a few steps back. What had been the chances that the party ran into the very person they had been looking for in a messed up, cheap bar like this. Actually considering Tsunade, the chances were pretty high.

"huh, Jiraiya, why are you standjng with the imposter. Did she trick you too," Tsunade smashed her glass on the ground, before raising her fists in a boxing typed manner "FIGHT ME."

This was too much embarrasment for Kakashi and Shizune who, eventually, got the whole party outside the bar. "Please Tsunade sama, please don't create a scene," Shizune pleaded to her master.

Naruto was scared, not because he was scared of Tsunade beating him up. Naruto was easily stronger than Tsunade. He was 'that' type of scared, when your mother scolds you for not doing the dishes.

"Sorry baachan, look its me Naruto," Naruto said undoing the henge and putting his fists in front if his face in a defensive manner "Naaruutooo."

At this Tsunade stopped, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune were all happy that she had finally calmed down. "You bloody perveted little boy, I'll show you," she yelled again, destroying the spectators' hope.

Tsunade ran at Naruto, drunk. This was bad, Naruto was going to undergo serious damage if he didn't do 'that'. So Naruto released one of his clones, and put his fists in course to collide with Tsunade's. And for the first time ever, Tsunade's fist stopped as it collided with Naruto's. Tsunade then held her arm in an injured manner as she looked at Naruto.

Incredible, the boy had become a perfect sage and in doing so, his sage transformation was even stronger than Jiraiya's. However this boy was 12, 12 years old.

Could this boy, possibly be... No way, it was impossible. He was 12 years old. "Jiraiya, did you teach this boy?" she asked her childhood friend. In reality, she hadn't met him for about 5 years but she was talking in a tone like she had seen him yesterday.

"Yes. I wonder why you ask..." Jiraiya answered, knowing exactly what was going through Tsunade's mind.

"You're the child of the prophecy - The saviour of this world," she announced. She wasn't asking Naruto and she wasn't telling him. He tone was sort of in the middle of those two.

"Whatya sayyy," Naruto said, as he tried to focus on what was in front of him. God Jiraiya had some nerve.

"You got the freaking child of the prophecy drunk, at the age of 12. You know Katsuyu has told me about him. About what supposedly happened about a week ago. And you got him freaking drunk," Tsunade yelled at a Jiraiya who was reminded of 'good' old times.

"Hey yous old granny, don't ya dare yell at the perveted hermit. You don't even deserve to look at him, especially since yous sent him to get killed. Yous old granny," Naruto yelled back. It was obvious that he still held Tsunade at least a little bit responsible for Jiraiya dying in the future.

"Hey you idiot. Watch your tongue, she's your great aunt," Jiraiya shouted, reminding himself that Tsunade was Kushina's aunty.

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid blonde boy. Geez he's even more loud mouthed and ugly than your other apprentice," Tsunade said to jiraiya. She tried to hide her guilt, as she noticed that she was reaponsible for the death of her comrade in the future.

But she had crossed the line. Even if the 4th hokage hadn't been Naruto's father - he still held him in the highest regard. Tsunade knew that she had crossed the line from the look on the boy's face.

"Thats it, yous old Granny," said a drunk Naruto. Jiraiya swore that Naruto had only drunk a little shot, yet still he was this drunk. Maybe it did have something to do with his physical age. He remembered reading somewhere about the correlation of blood and alcohol.

Then no one saw the superfast Naruto unleash his original rinnegan. No one saw Naruto release the stored lightning in the clouds above them. No one saw as instead of using a wind style rasengan, he combined the lighning energy with the rasengan to create an S rank justsu that rivaled the Rasenshuriken.

Now all they could do was watch, as Naruto revealed his new move, while he was drunk. All they could do was watch as the drunk Naruto state "I think I'm going to name this... Chidorengan,". Then a laughing, crazy, drunk Naruto ran towards Tsunade with intent to kill.

"NARUTO, ENOUGH," Tsunade said, in that exact tone that she had used against Nawaki so many times. Naruto, surprisingly stopped undoing his 'Chidorengan'. Tsunade didn't know why, but she felt a connection to this boy. Like she knew him very well, she knew that he was from the future so he probably knew her but for some reason there was some familiarity in him. It was like he was Dan and Nawaki, in one.

And for a reason unkown to her, she surrended to her feelings and kissed Naruto on the forehead, exactly as she had done 5 years ago for Naruto. Then, before Naruto collapsed he made a promise to himself. That he would never drink again, no matter if even his father did.

In Naruto's mindscape

Naruto looked at the interior of the place he knew too well. It was almost like his forever home. In fact, now that he was friends with Kurama, he would come up and live here, if it wasn't for all the water.

"Kurama?Kurama?" Naruto called out as he walked through the maze of sewers. He wondered if Kurama had woken up yet "Kurama?"

"Shut up Kit," came a familiar voice from around the corner "I'm trying to do something."

What could the kyubi be doing, at this point in time. Naruto ran over to where his voice had come from. "No way," Naruto called out as he looked at the new and improved Kurama V2. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Well I have some news," Kurama started "The news is that I sort of merged with all of the other biju, meaning that I am not the 9 tails anymore. I'm more like the 45 tails with only 9 tails and now, I've sort of shifted into a dragon as you can see. You see, even though I am more powerful, it means that the chakra of the other tailed beasts were in contact with you." The kyubi, or now just Kurama was interupted.

"So that means that the biju's consciousness came back with us in time as well, whats bad with that?" Naruto asked.

"Let me finish, you brat. This means that the other biju are all good now and are nice and all that - like they were in the future, which means everything is fun and good. Wrong, this universe needs either the 9 biju or the ten tails to retain balance and right now the kyubi officially doesn't exist. Which is very very bad. What I am trying to do now, is search for Minato's chakra in your body and try to bring him back so he can give me the other half of the old me."

Naruto really didn't understand what was going on.

"I need you to stay here until I find him and bring him back," muttered the kyubi who then noticed that Naruto didn't understand a thing "It means that I can bring your father back and retain his consciousness in your mindscape but retaining his chakra." Kurama had always tried to hide his respect for the 4th and Naruto, mainly because it was against the whole demon fox getup but now he didn't need to hide it. He was going to do everything in his power to bring Minato back.

Naruto looked at the kyubi with new watery eyes. The kyubi could bring his dad back. This changed everything, it really did. "How long is it going to take you to find him," Naruto asked, realising that he was going to have to stay here.

"Around a day or two," Kurama answered back "Don't worry you can sleep in your mindscape, so you won't go crazy. Think of it like a vacation in a dream."

So with that, Naruto obediantly fell asleep, thinking about seeing his father once again. Kurama, all the while just looked at the boy who had turned his life around. The boy that would be the saviour of this world. The boy who had surviver carrying even the kyubi's hate. Kurama just stared at the innocent boy, as he began to search for Minato's chakra.

A few hourse in Naruto's mindscape later.

"Wake up... Naruto," a man with golden spiked hair said. His white cloak sat perfectly on his straight soldiers, while underneath he wore his old chunin flak jacket. The man slowly ruffled through naruto's hair who had began to stir up.

"Wake up Naruto," the six foot tall man replied. Naruto's hand nuzzled the side of his father's bangs before suddenly waking up to the furry sensation. Minato had expected a lot of things from Naruto as he met him again but Minato's heart dropped as tears started to flood out of the boy's eyes.

"Father yondaime," Naruto muttered while crying "you're back." He stared deep into Minato's eyes feeling the connection, feeling their love.

"Naruto, this isn't the time to cry," the man muttered back, crouching down and putting his hand on the seated boy's head.

"This is the most appropriate time to cry. So much has happened to me. First everyone called me demon fox and then no one even talked to me. Then finally I made some friends before meeting ero sennin, then my first and best friend left. Then ero sennin and Nagato died, leadinge to meet you. Then we fought the aktsuki and a guy called obito and Madara together before I was sent back in time. Now I'm back again and you're back again but you don't remember anything," Naruto hyperventilated to his father.

"I know what you've been through. I think some of my chakra was left in your body before you came back in time but that wasn't what I was reffering to. You shouldn't cry because no son of mine is a crybaby," the man replied back to Naruto, pulling him into a hug "All you need to know is that I am back and I am here to stay."

"Back to stay? How?," Naruto asked wiping his tears away as he hugged his father.

"It seems our little friend here has found a way to keep my chakra to last forever. He's opened up the way to his chakra so I can continuously borrow his chakra to stay here. However that isn't our main focus."

"What is," Naruto kept the questions rolling.

"You see, I can bring back the kyubi's chakra I have sealed into the shinagami. However we will need an appropriate host to seal that half of the kyubi in. It cannot be someone old, otherwise they would die and I don't want to seal the kyubi into a child again, especially since there aren't any uzumaki or senju around. You need to find an appropriate host."

"Who? How long do I have?" Naruto asked once again.

"The world is about to go out of balance, so I'm guessing you have about a month to find an uzumaki or senju child host," Naruto's father replied. One problem piled on top of another. Naruto probably had the bigged to-do list in the world right now.

"I think you need to leave now, a couple of people will want seom questions answered. Good luck," Minato said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and began to escape his mindscape. He needed some time to process things.

"Oh and Naruto. I've never drunken alcohol," the 4th said, smiling cheekily as Naruto began to fade. God Naruto was going to kill Jiraiya.

Timeskip to the day before the Chunin Exam finals.

(I did write some more scenes about Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi and Naruto - like going to the hot springs. But I decided they were a bit repetitive and cut them out. If you really want them to be added, stick it in a review.)

The sandaime for the Chunin Exam Finalists from Konoha to arrive. Well all of them, except one. Naruto was going to return tommorow morning as he had agreed with Kakashi. He looked at the other's respective files and reports and wondered if they were chunin material.

Report

Uchiha Sasuke.

High genin level taijutsu. Low chunin level ninjutsu. Genin level genjutsu.

Other abilities - Sharingan (ability to copy some moves and observe more rapidly). Weapons - low chunin level. Low Jonin level chakra efficiency

Haruno Sakura.

Genin level taijutsu. Genin level Ninjutsu. Low genin level genjutsu.

Other abilities - Ability to summon and manipulate snakes. High jonin level strength.

Rock Lee.

High jonin level taijutsu. Academy level ninjutsu. No genjutsu.

Other abilities - can open the inner gates up to 5.

Hyuga Hinata

Chunin level taijutsu. Chunin level ninjutsu. Genin level genjutsu.

Other abilities - Byakugan (ability to see chakra flow)

Nara Shikamaru.

Chunin level taijutsu. Low chunin level ninjutsu. Genin level genjutsu.

Other abilities - Extreme Intelligence with IQ over 200. Yang release

Aburame Shino

Genin level taijutsu. High genin ninjutsu. Genin level genjutsu.

Other abilities - from the Aburame clan (has a variety of diverse bugs). Chunin level observation skills.

End of Report.

Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't know how much he could trust these reports especially because there were people like Anko making them. That was why he had called on the Konoha genin, to tell them that he was proud of them for what they had achieved so far.

He had to wait a couple of minutes for them to arrive. That wasn't so bad when he had dealt with Kakashi-chan. The noisiest of them would've been Naruto but on this occasion it was the pink haired girl he had fancied.

"As you all know already tommorow is the start of the Chunin Exam Finals," the third hokage started "Usually I wouldn't have this sort of meeting before the finals but this time I feel that it is necessary. You see the 4th raikage of the lightning are coming to the finals and we haven't had a good relationship with them in the past. They say that this is a way to improve our relationship but I'm not that trusting. Anyway, I want you to be on guard tommorow and know that I am proud of you konoha genin."

Shikamaru looked at the third, wondering if he had found out about the invasion. All he knew was that he was going to have a long talk with Naruto when he got back.

In the shadows.

Itachi and Kisame peered at the wise third hokage. "We have been given orders directly from the 'real' leader of the akatsuki. Naruto must be captured at all costs, home village or not," Itachi said to Kisame. Itachi wondered what the relationship was between Naruto and Sasuke but he couldn't give in his true identity.

From the shadows in the shadows.

Pein looked at Konan. The old man was on to something. "You know what to do right. Uzumaki Naruto must be protected on all costs, jinchuriki or not. I believe he is the true reincarnation of the sage of the six paths," Pein and Nagato said at the same time.

Nagato was going to correct his mistakes. He was going to make way for the real saviour of this world, making sure he had everything that had been taken away from him.

End of Chapter.

Just to clarify - The chunin exams will not be the end finale of this book, in fact it will be the event that sets off the main plot of this fic.

I know I was supposed to release this on friday but I feel generous so I am releasing it 2 days earlier. Hope you enjoyed.

Same stuff about how you want the story to happen. Stick it in a review. For more information refer to previous chapters.

Pretty fast writing, needed to get all this info across because I'm already 7 chapters in and haven't even begun the main plot.

Special mention to Sorahuuzuke and Namikazefamilyfan. Really enjoy reading your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Manipulating Time Again.

Chapter 8: Chunin Finals... Finally

The morning mist hid the details of 4 roughly tall and 1 short figures. Their sandals slapped the path like slapping bamboo against the ground. The short figure walked in the middle, to its left the silhouettes of two ladies and to his right two men. It was around 6 am in the morning, so Kotetsu was surprised when he saw a chunin exam contestant walk across the northern entrance to Konoha. However he was more surprised to see the two legendary sannin together, who rarely came to Konoha, let alone together.

"Hey Naruto. Are you ready for the chunin finals?" Izumo asked nicely, smiling at the genin who always made him laugh - in a good way.

"Yes Izumo senpai," Naruto poked his tongue out at the eternal chunin. He knew that those two would live a happy life because they lived for their friends.

'Good Luck Naruto," Kotetsu said last as Naruto and the others disappeared from sight in the harsh morning mist. Then Kotetsu still sitting in his usual spot, peered out of the entrance gate. He could have swore he had seen a ninja.

At the Hokage Tower.

The third hokage assessed the final report. The report on Uzumaki Naruto and he had to say he was impressed.

Uzumaki Naruto.

High Jonin plus level taijutsu. Kage level ninjutsu. Chunin level genjutsu.

Other abilities: Original rinnegan (ability to shift gravity, sharingan and byakugan). Wind release. Lightning release. Fire release. Earth release. Water release.

Special abilities: 1 s-rank wind jutsu. 3-s rank lightning jutsu. Jonin level swordsmanship. Sage. Jinchuriki.

End of report - Hatake Kakashi

The sandaime stared at Kakashi. He had dismissed everyone else including his two previous students. Everyone except Kakashi.

"I will not take any jokes. Genin and Chunin aren't even supposed to have a special ability section. The only people who had a special ability section under the rank of anbu were Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Itachi. Both got theirs when they became chunin. I would expect this sort of stuff from Gai but not from you," the sandaime finished lecturing Kakashi. The tension in the room was clearly high.

"Lord third. This isn't a joke. Naruto truly has progressed so far with the help of Lord Jiraiya and myself," Kakashi tried answering to the third. Well that was his day planned out. 3 hours with the third until 9:00 am - the start of the chunin exam finals.

3 hours later.

Naruto just hn'ed at Sasuke and faced the other way. Not that facing the other way made a difference since the ten of them were right in the middle of the chunin Exam Arena. The weather just like it was 5 years ago.

Their examiner was Yugao Uzuki again, which was wierd because Genma wasn't dead. Naruto looked into the kage box, hoping to find some answers. This time there were 3 kage, now including the raikage. Of course the kazekage was just Orochimaru in disguise but he guessed it still counted. Today he was wearing his old orange jumpsuit again, for the chunin exams. Kakashi had allowed him to keep the katana to use in the exam fight, as well as against the first hokage.

He quickly revised the plan. They had been informed that Orochimaru would launch his attack or invasion just as Gaara turned into Shukaku. Last time it had been fastracked because of Sasuke but Orochimaru had planned to attack during the last match, which Gaara would obviously be a part of. So the plan was to have Lee or Naruto beat Gaara unconcious so he wouldn't be able to start his dangerous transformation. Then the real fight would begin.

Last time because it was the sandaime vs 3, he had sacrificed himself since it was too much for him to handle. The reason he was alone had been the sound 4. So they had decided to station Chouji, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru against the Sound 4. Naruto, Kakashi and Lee would go up against the shodai, since the reanimations were only at quarter strength. Shizune, Gai and The sandaime would be stationed up against the nidaime to try and seal him. Orochimaru would be taken care of by Jiraiya and Tsunade and Kabuto - by Sakura and Sasuke, since Kabuto would come for Sasuke and Sakura would be near him. The rest of Konoha would take care of the army.

Naruto didn't know the raikage's stance on the invasion but he guessed that Bee and Yugito senpai would be able to convince him to help Naruto. Since they probably knew about the future by now. There was no opportunity for failure- not now not ever.

Then Yugito nudged Naruto out of his thoughts with a totally unbeist 'Good Luck' and a smile. "Ok genin. Here is a list of the first matchups," she said with her usual elegant voice. Her purple hair tossed about in the wind as she held the paper with two hands so it wouldn't blow away.

Match 1: Rock Lee vs Kankuro

Match 2:Temari vs Aburame Shino

Match 3: Hyuga Hinata vs Uchiha Sasuke

Match 4: Uzumaki Naruto vs Nara Shikamaru

Match 5: Gaara vs Haruno Sakura

Naruto was most interested in Sakura's match. Although he didn't 'love' the girl anymore he still cared for her as a friend and flund it uneasy that she was going to go up against Gaara. Of course Gaara had probably changed a bit because of shukaku however there was only so much a biju could do to change a bloodthirsty child.

"Everyone but Rock Lee and Kankuro, please return to the specating stands," Yugao begun nodding at Naruto as everyone ninja jumped away. The air became still and the stadium became quiet.

"Begin"

Lee quickly utilised his speed and kicked 'Kankuro' before the puppeteer could react. Lee's foot dug 30cm into the puppet's body before coming to a stop. Wooden shrapnel landed on the hard floor as Kankuro undid his bandages.

"Idiot," Kankuro said twisting his face into a smile "didn't you learn from my last match. The real me was in the bandages." Kankuro then slipped out a kunai and stabbed rock lee in the thigh, since he was stuck in the puppet's sudden grip. Gai dropped his curry as Lee successfully performed the substitution technique. He had seen Lee try 1st year academy jutsu but he had never seen him actually perform one successfully.

Naruto however was the one who knew best. Taijutsu by itself was bloody strong but taijutsu with even the simplest ninjutsu (like the replication or shunshin) was even stronger.

Gaara watched as Kankuro weaved out of Lee's hits. Kankuro had trained in close combat but was no match for Lee's level of taijutsu. So all Kankurou could do now was dodge and pray.

"Konoha Senpu" Lee yelled as he started one of his trademark moves.

Then Lee was stopped in his tracks as Kankuro strained himself. Kankuro had managed to attach some of his chakra threads onto Lee and could control his movement somewhat. So he just watched as Lee's moves became restricted. Finally the sweating Kankuro managed to land a hit.

Then Kankuro was horrified as the genin released chakra from his hand and cut the chakra threads. "One good thing about having little chakra is the fact that I have great chakra control," Lee said to Kankuro.

"Don't underestimate me," Kankuro shouted at the top of his lungs as he used the substitution technique with his puppet.

It was like a mexican stand off. Lee couldn't attack the puppet since the puppet would just take hold of him and give the hidden Kankuro enough time to attack. Whilst Kankuro couldn't attack Lee since the boy would just destroy the puppet.

The birds were the only things that made a noise apart from Kankuro, who was puffing violently. Kankuro had gotten the worst match he could have, he was up against a close combat taijutsu user. Anyone else and they would be done for with the puppet's poison but Lee's kicks were strong enough to break the puppet. Lee looked at the puppet feeling the sunlight on his neck. It seemed like he would have to do it.

Naruto smiled as Lee undid his weights and dropped them, which cause two craters to form. Then the examiners watched as Lee disappeared from view and started to pummel the puppet with extremely strong moves. All you could see was pieces of wood blasting away from one side, moving the puppet and then blasting from the other.

Lee managed to land the final hit which competely destroyed the puppet. However destroying the puppet was only the start. He needed to find Kankuro and defeat him. So he looked to the only place Kankuro could hide, in the trees and disapeared. Then Yugao watched as the giant tree fell.

Lee was confused, Kankuro hadn't been in the tree, so where could he be. Then, as the look of realisation came on his face, he released the first two gates. And destroyed the floor creating metre wide trenches. Sakura's strength was nothing when compared to his.

Kankuro just looked at the green beast. What was wrong with him, he was insanely strong for a guy who couldn't even use genin genjutsu or ninjutsu."I conceive," he said as he realised his defeat, there was no way he could compete with the taijutsu user.

Yugao then pulled him out of the ground. She assesed the abilities of the two. The green genin was easily chunin material since he could already release two of his gates. As for the Suna genin, she wondered.

"Winner: Rock Lee," She started looking towards the sandaime "can Temari and Aburama Shino please come down to the arena." Her tone was more of a statement than a question.

In the Kage box.

"So what do you think?" the hokage asked the other kage. He was evidently the oldest there and wanted the opinions of some of the younger generation.

"Hmph. He lacks sufficient speed and restraint. Plus his ninjutsu isn't even genin level. Still I am impressed that this kind of ninja has come from Konoha," the raikage blurted aggressively.

Kakashi observed the kage's aggresiveness, this certainly was the A he knew in the future. He knew of the raikage's strength, Kakashi could keep him occupied if he needed to but then again he was probably overestimating his abilities like he usually did.

"I don't know. His taijutsu certainly was impressive, however his level of ninjutsu and genjutsu isn't desired. I think its a miracle for him to be a genin, with that level. However taking his taijutsu into account... it is certainly interesting," Orochimaru or the 'kazekage' stated.

Back to the middle of the arena

"Begin," a patient Yugao muttered. She already knew the outcome of this match. Aburame Shino had been paired against the worst opponent he could have had. What use were his bugs if they couldn't even get close enough to the WIND using opponent. So she just waited and embraced the boredom

In the Kage Box

"Its a shame that he was put up against the suna girl. We can't really see the potential of him and his bugs this way," Orochimaru whispered "The girl is strong however."

"Hmph. Your daughter seems to only know C,B and maybe A rank wind techniques. Thats nothing special. As for the bug boy, I can smell his weakness from here," the Raikage stated.

Yugito tried to analyze the kage but she was interupted. "Yugito, listen to me. We need to talk," Matabi pleaded with Yugito. Yugito had bedn ignoring the Nibi ever since she had started acting wierdly. The nibi never talked, it just let Yugito use her power and stayed quiet. Yugito had decided a month ago that the Nibi talking wasn't a good thing. Yugito hadn't even talked to Bee senpai about this.

Back to the middle of the arena.

This was too hard for Shino. He hadn't anticipated another wind user and this time she was stronger. He couldn't let anymore of his bugs die. Slowly he raised his bruised arm, his sleeve torn.

"I.. conceive," Shino said pushing his glasses further towards his eyes. This girl was stronger than him, it couldn't be helped.

Yugao then proceeded to stop Temari from attacking. "Winner: Temari," she said looking back to Naruto. It was his turn now, she wondered if he was ready. She wondered if she was ready to let her little brother figure fight in the chunin exams.

"Could Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru please enter the arena," Yugito announced. She guessed it was ok, he was up against one of his closest friends from the academy.

As Naruto and Shikamaru set themselves up, Yugito checked the arena. It was unscathed, not including the fallen tree and the trench made in the ground by Rock Lee. "Begin," she announced.

Naruto released one of his 5 sage clones. He needed to show the examiners, daimyo and kage Shikamaru's strength so he could become a chunin like last time. To do this he wouldn't go into kyubi mode just yet, instead he would just use his sage mode against Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quickly unleashed his shadow, elongating towards a moving Naruto. Naruto was quickly cornered with the wall to his back. He didn't want to attack Shikamaru just yet. Carefully Shikamaru used a part of his shadow to pick up 5 kunai from his pouch. Then he precisely slid them across the arena towards the mobile Naruto.

They all, obviously, missed. Naruto dodged 4 of the kunai then caught the last one, deciding that it could be useful. "Kai," Shikamaru shouted. Naruto noticed the paper bombs attached to the kunai. It was still no good, Naruto was too fast. So Naruto dropped the kunai and jumped back before flinging himself of the arena wall towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru then shaped his shadow around Naruto nearly catching him with it, Naruto was too fast though and he kept on easily dodging the shadow. Naruto was then pushed back towards the trench Lee had made and Shino had used to take cover from many of Temari's attacks. Naruto decided that this was enough, he wanted to show the examiners how strong Shikamaru was but he didn't want to waste anymore of Shikamaru's chakra, since he needed to engage Tayuya.

Naruto then started to run at Shikamaru dodging and weaving his shadow. It got harder and harder for naruto as he came closer to Shikamaru but it still was elementary for him to dodge the shadow. Naruto slipped out a Kunai from his pouch, deciding it was best not to harm Shikamaru with a rasengan or a sage punch.

Then Naruto snuck up behind Shikamaru and held the kunai to his throat, he could've easily sliced his throat. In this position it was easy for Shikamaru to trap Naruto in his kage mane jutsu however the Nara wasn't the type of guy to cheat after defeat. Then Naruto's eyes widened, Shikamaru had cheated him by taking advantage of his generosity. Then the shikamaru infront of him disappeared in a poof and Naruto was forced to look behind him.

He saw a black elongated shadow and two other Shikamarus behind him. It was incredible, Shikamaru hated the replication technique almost as much as him.

"I know you're wondering why I used the technique I hate so much. Its just because of that, you know me... or knew me better than anyone and you would never expect me to use it. Even in the future," Shikamaru stated. The replication technique was one of the most useful techniques a ninja could have and after looking at Lee use it Shikamaru had perfected his own.

Naruto focused on the last line Shikamaru had said. So Shikamaru had found out. The replication technique also allowed one Shikamaru to move about freely as the other one bound Naruto.

The free Shikamaru slowly lifted his hand and faced Yugito. "I conceive," he said "I know you can beat the brains out of me and I can't really harm you in sage mode with my level of jutsu. I can't wait until you lose your sage chakra because by that time I will have passed out due to chakra exhaustion. I have prepared 200 other situations where we fight but all of them end up in you winning. Its so troublesome."

Naruto smiled, Shikamaru had gotten just that little bit stronger since Naruto had come back from the future. He was already benefitting the ninja of konoha. Yugito rested her katana back into their respective locations.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," she said smiling. The kid was just like his father - the jonin commander.

In the kage box

Hiruzen had spilt his tea when he had seen Naruto turn into the perfect sage. So that meant Kakashi was currently cleaning it up.

"So much for the boy with the original rinnegan. He didn't even use it once in that fight. If he didn't have sage mode he would probably be weaker than the bugboy," the raikage blurted.

"The reason he didn't use his bloodline was because he didn't need to. He was wise and conserved his power. I'm not surprised either, if he goes into sage mode he is practically indestructable. No genin or low chunin is of adequate strength to even scratch someone in sage mode," the sandaime said to the raikage. It was one thing to insult someone who was actually weaker than a chunin. It was another to insult someone who was strong. And it was something else to insult someone who was possibly strknger than you, according to Kakashi's report.

Back to the arena.

"Could Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke please enter the arena," Yugao announced. Naruto had always known Yugao had been assigned to protect him but he had never known if she had cared for him. Now it was evident that she had.

There was also another person who had cared for him when he was younger - Hinata. After the chunin exams he would tell her how much he cared for her. After the chunin exams, they would be together. The only reason he hadn't gotten with her in the alternate timeline was perhaps because of Sasuke and then the 4th shinobi war. However this time, it was going to be perfect between them.

Then he watched as Sasuke also ninja jumped away from the spectating stands. Sasuke had been one of his first bonds. He was also going to make sure everything was right between them, after the chunin exams.

Now they were standing opposite each other. Hinata with her byakugan and Sasuke with his sharingan.

"Begin," Yugao shouted.

The wind was heavy and bitter. Hinata had allowed her hair to grow, so she looked much like her older form and now her hair drifted in the wind.

Sasuke wore his normal blue attire. His stare was filled with intent. Not the intent to kill like it had in the past or the future. The intent to win, the intent to impress like it had been when Naruto and Sasuke were friends.

Then the tension became violent.

Byakugan! Sharingan!

Hinata's veins became visible as she strained her face into a determined look.

Sasuke's eyes swirled into a blood red pattern as he also strained his face into a determined look.

Sasuke had focused his whole training on chakra efficiency and control and now it felt like he had double the chakra. However that meant nothing if his tenketsu were hit by Hinata. His whole training would be useless. He wouldn't let that happen.

So he came at Hinata with amazing speed and went to kick her in the stomach. He read her movement by looking at her muscles. She was about to catch his foot midair. So as she caught his foot, he jumped flinging his other foot into her face. She was trained in taijutsu and swept her head back but she had to let go of Sasuke's foot in the process. Then, as hinata was an arm's distance away, Sasuke unleashed his new move.

"Kaiten," he screamed as Hinata jumped back. Naruto was impressed, Sasuke was able to do the kaiten because of his almost perfect chakra control and his vast storage of chakra thanks to his efficiency. Of course, it wasn't as useful to him as it was to Neji, since Neji vould see 360 degrees and launch it as the perfect defence. Sasuke however, could react to a person's muscle movement which wasn't as useful for the kaiten.

Hinata had jumped back, so she hadn't been hit with sasuke's kaiten. Sasuke's range was shorter than Neji's and his kaiten seemed weaker. Still it was an amazing feat for a non hyuga to be able to use the kaiten.

Hinata tried to jab Sasuke wuite a few times but she found that she had to retreat everytime because of Sasuke's kaiten. This was annoying her. sasuke wasn't as smart as Neji, so he was using the kaiten every single time Hinata went to attack. She was used to neji and knew when he would use the kaiten and when he wouldn't. She kept forgetting she was fighting Sasuke and so she kept coming in too close.

Then as Hinata fell back and as she began to catch her breath Sasuke began to attack. His normal taijutsu was no match for the heiress of the hyuga. However Lee's taijutsu moves were. So he started Lee's combo that Sasuke knew as the Lion combo. He disappeared from audience's sight and then reappeared under Hinata. Hinata however had a 360 degree vision and saw what he was doing. So she unleashed her own jutsu.

"Kaiten"

Sasuke fell back as he stared at Hinata. He wiped his mouth with his blue sleeve. It was incredible, it had taken Sasuke a whole month of intense training to ahieve the kaiten. He knew for a fact that Hinata hadn't been able to do it before and that she had trained in the gentle fist with Neji during the month. She was an incredible lady for having the ability to use the kaiten.

Hinata readied herself in a karate pose as Sasuke began to run at her again. Then they both yelled Kaiten at the same time. Parrykng each others parry like one of thos spinning top games. Dust crawled up the arena walls falling into the audience's eyes. Even the kage lifted their sleeves infront of their eyes.

Yugao looked from her place on top of the arena walls as both of the genin lay on the floor, barely moving. Hinata and Sasuke struggled to get up. Then Sasuke realised that hehad no chakra had used the kaiten too many times. Around 8 was his limit for now. However Hinata still had her chakra left. Sasuke's only choice was his taijutsu. Hinata had probably been his worst opponent since he couldn't copy any moves from her.

Then both of them launched into a taijutsu contest, with Hinata using her gentle fist. Sasuke held two kunai which Hinata just smashed through with her hands. Hinata had been better than he had anticipated. Then as Sasuke almost passed out from exhaustion, Hinata caught him on the chest which sent him crashing into the ground.

"Winner: Hyuga Hinata," Yugao said as she ushered two medics to retreive Sasuke into the medical assistance room.

In the Kage box.

"That was most impressive. It is a shame that the Uchiha did not get to show off his visual prowess by copying some techniques but thats ok. I am still impressed with his kaiten. As for the girl, I am impressed with her taijutsu - ninjutsu combination. I say again, that was most impressive," Orochimaru stated "However now we get to see the match I've been waiting for."

"I see you are excited for your son's match," the raikage stated. Yugito looked at the 'kazekage', something seemed off.

Kabuto, in his suna anbu getup, just grinned at Orochimaru's words. He of course knew the real reason why his master was excited - Haruno Sakura.

Back in the arena

"Could Haruno Sakura and Gaara please make their way to the arena," Yugao knowingly changed her usual statement. She liked change, she thought it kept things from becoming boring.

Then she looked at the pretty girl who looked like she didn't belong in the ranks of a ninja. Her pinkish hair reminded Yugao of the legendary red hot habenaro, who had been rumored to be the strongest kunoichi in the whole world. Of course her husband was the strongest alive ninja in the whole world at the time. Not many people had been told about Uzumaki Kushina, especially since she was Naruto's mother and the previous jinchuriki of the kyubi. Otherwise Kushina would have been more famous than Tsunade of the sannin.

If it hadn't been for her husband, Kushina would also have been the next hokage. She had been the second on the list of hokage candidates just above Orochimaru. She had been a remarkably strong woman, being able to hold down the kyubi. That was something not even Orochimaru could have done.

Then Yugao was knocked out of her thoughts as Sakura and Gaara stood in their respective positions. "Begin," she announced the start of the last match of round 1 of the chunin exam finals.

Orochimaru watched as Gaara made quick work of the pink haired girl The snake sannin hadn't expected Sakura to do much to Gaara, especially since the girl was after Sasuke all the time. What he wanted to see however was the gril's body not her strength and the girl's body was magnificent. It was everything he needed to become a full sage so he could be stronger than Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Orochimaru watched as the girl tried to defeat the extremely strong genin. He watched as Sakura summoned his snakes and used them to try and get through Gaara's sand. Orochimaru knew that the girl wasn't strong enough to release Shukaku. So he had already signalled his team to stand down for the invasion until further notice. Besides, Orochimaru needed the girl to go to hospital so he could brand her with a new and improved curse seal.

So Orochimaru just smiled as the girl fainted from exhaustion. He also smiled at the look on Gaara's face. It reminded him of a younger Orochimaru.

"So this is the power of the sand's jinchuriki. It is quite... satisfying," the raikage commented. Yugito had never liked the aggressiveness of A. she had thought it was because of he was a kage, since the sandaime raikage had also been very aggressive. However now that she had met sandaime hokage that aggressiveness didn't come from being a kage. Maybe it ran in the family.

Back in the arena

Naruto looked at the other's who had won their matches. They were currently standing in line with the other conscious final participants.

The only people who weren't there were Sasuke and Sakura who hadn't conceived and therefore had needed medical attention. It was good that Sakura and Sasuke were together. That meant that they would be able to watch each others backs.

Then Yugao held up another drawn up sheet detailing the matches of round two.

Match 1: Temari vs Uzumaki Naruto

Match 2: Hyuga Hinata vs Rock Lee

Gaara gets a free pass onto the next round.

In the Kage box.

The sandaime looked at where the kazekage had just been sitting. It was wierd for him to exit the kage box, even if to go to the toilet. He always had so much to say.

In the arena medical room.

The medical nin passed out as something was injected into her. Orochimaru licked his wet, moist, disgusting lips. "Hello, Haruno Sakura," he whispered to unconcious girl. Sasuke kun was right next to her, sleeping.

Slowly he moved Sakura's pink hair away from her neck so it was bare. He licked his wet, moist, disgusting lips again.

End of chapter.

Ok I just need to clear up a few things.

About Kurama becoming a dragon, it was the only animal that seemed appropriate and was somewhat related to a fox. I was planning on having a poll to see what different animal Kurama turns into but that would kind of giveaway the whole, other beasts coming baack in time with Naruto because of their chakra' thing. In fact I hadn't planned to start the biju back in time thing until after the end of the finals of the chunin exam.

So heres what I will do. We'll have a poll for what animal you want Kurama to become now and I'll rewrite the chapters before. So I'll be accepting suggestions for animals until next week at the time of this release on Sunday. (You can suggest fox if you want). After that week I'll hold a poll with the list of animals that you guys have suggested. So stick a name of an animal you want kurama to become in a review. If you want him to stay a dragon don't say anything.

Another note - I will accept Kurama being a human (female or male) but what I won't do is turn it into a lemon for horny teenagers like some other fics have. So if you do suggest female human, you should know whats coming up.

Same stuff about the other things you want to change in this story. Stick it in a review.

Special mention to Chewie Cookies for reviewing. I may be releasing the next chapter early again on Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Manipulating Time Again.

Sorry for the late update, my internet died on me yesterday, so I had to get that fixed. To make up for it, I'm hoping to release an extra chapter either on Sunday or Monday.

Chapter 9: The Invasion Begins.

Naruto stared at Yugao's pretty purple hair and remembered the number of times she had saved him from the villagers. Naruto hadn't really talked to her because of he had so many things going on and he waan't even supposed to know who she was. But there were only so many purple haired anbu who were sword specialists out there.

"Could everyone except Uzumaki Naruto and Temari leave the arena," she said with her velvet voice. He understood what she was going through, especially since Hayate had just died so recently.

Then he was sturck out of his thoughts by the fierce stare of Temari. He remembered Temari in the future, she had actually taught him some of his wind moves after Asuma sensei had died. Then she had respected his amazing power and was nice. Right now, much like Gaara, Neji and Sasuke, she had a stick planted firmly up her ass. Naruto was going to fix that.

"Begin"

Right after Yugao told them to begin, Naruto released another sage clone and Temari undid her fan the whole way. She knew who she was up against and that it was no time to be messing around. Still she wondered about his improvement from the little snot who Kankuro nearly beat up at the start of the chunin exams to... this.

She quickly released a gale of wind that could tear apart trees. However, Naruto just stayed there, his clothes being torn apart. It was like someone had blew on him. His clothes were ravaging about but he just stood there, arms crossed. Then he decided that the top half of his jumpsuit was getting annoying so he completely tore it off to reveal the skin tight black anbu cloth beneath.

He wasn't wearing any of the anbu armour, just the cloth so the hokage didn't even mind when he saw Naruto's chest. "I'm sorry but I'm going to finish you off as quick as I can. You know exactly why. I hope that you choose the right side," Naruto said loudly to Temari.

It was impossible, there was no way Naruto could've known about the invasion. However Temari didn't have that long to think as Naruto began to perform handseals for some sort of sealing jutsu. Then before Temari could unleash another jutsu Naruto appeared infront of her. So the jutsu was somesort of teleportation jutsu she thought and then realised that it had just been Naruto's natural speed as he was still forming seals.

Then she picked up her giant fan and slammed it into Naruto. She had sent Kankuro flying sometimes when she had hit him with that strength. However the only thing that got damaged was her fan, which got bent slightly. Naruto was still just performing handseals, unscathed.

Temari realised what he was doing and jumped away as quickly as she could using a wind jutsu to increase her speed. Then she was horrified as Naruto appeared behind her. He was too fast. sbe then turned around and used her fan to hit Naruto one more time. This time Naruto caught the fan in one hand and slammed it into the ground, burying it. He then placed his left hand in the middle of her chest. Most people in suna would have died if they had ever done that to her.

Then Temari felt her energy drained, as well as her chakra. It was incredible, he had learnt a technique that was able to take away a ninja's energy. This boy was truly a prodigy. However something was wrong, Her father hadn't responded the way he usually had. Temari was 15 and she had never even held a guy's hand courtesy of her father.

Now he didn't even care. Something was wrong, that wasn't her father. Then she remembered Naruto's words and looked into his eyes. It was incredbile, this boy was stronger than even Gaara.

Yugao announced the winner "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," she said in a nice clear voice.

Naruto then undid the seal that was placed on top of her heart which gave Temari her energy and chakra back. She was going to have a long talk with him when they got back to the stands.

In the kage Box.

"Hmm that speed and that sealing jutsu. You know who he reminds me of, the 4th hokage," the raikage blurted "that man was truly a genius though, unlike the others from konoha." Yugito looked at the boy who was currently walking back to the spectating stands. She had hear stories of the 4th hokage and how he was able to take on A and B at the same time. Someone like him could take down a whole army, no village.

"Ahh you are right about Minato being a genius but there were still other strong ninja from Konoha at the time," the third hokage responded. He was too busy fretting over the connection the raikage had made to be offended "look at Jiraiya for example, he was one of our prized ninja. Then there was also Kushina, who also was close to becoming hokage."

"I've also heard Orochimaru hails from konoha. I don't see how the idiot writer was a prized ninja," the kazekage muttered. He couldn't stand his former sensei praising Jiraiya, not even if it blew his cover.

The third was still too busy trying to get the raikage's attention away from Naruto. "So what do you think, Chunin or not?"

"Well despite not displaying any genjutsu, he is able to use sage mode and has an adequate taijutsu level. I think that he should be chunin, the only one this year," The raikage stated. He obviously didn't think much of the genin.

"Actually I think you should wait and see. This exam has produced some wonderful new ninja," Orochimaru replied. Kabuto smiled under his suna anbu mask, of course he was talking about Sakura.

Back in the Arena.

Yugao looked at the next competitors staring at each other. However it wasn't as if they were competing, the mood was more like it was a spar.

"Begin"

Hinata quickly activated her byakugan and came at Lee, chakra pouring from her hands. Of course Hinata couldn't defeat Lee. Lee was probably the only person in the chunin exams that she couldn't defeat, other than Naruto. That was because Lee had no chakra, so hitting his tenketsu were of no use. She knew to accept defeat so after performing some fancy moves she followed the plan.

They hadn't thought of actually fighting each other to the end, they needed to conserve their energy and chakra. So Hinata decided to give up. "I conceive," she said to an elder version of herself. Yugao looked at her and couldn't believe what she had seen. This girl had so much potential and had decided to give up so easily.

Still the rules were rules and she couldn't change them, so she announced the winner "Winner:Rock Lee."

Little did Yugao know, shortly after being sent back to the stands, Hinata escaped and headed for all the konoha jonin around the village.

Yugao then ushered the remaining contestants to the middle of the arena. She then drew on a sheet of paper and showed it to the genin.

Match 1: Rock Lee vs Gaara

Final: Uzimaki Naruto vs winner

Yugao then nodded at Naruto, which gave him the signal to go away. Now it was Lee's time to shine. Naruto remembered back to all those years ago, when Gaara defeated Lee. This time it would be different and hopefully that would pull the metaphorical stick out of Gaara's ass.

The wind became bitter as Lee felt a sense of deja vu. He looked into Gaara's bloodthirsty eyes. In the future Gaara was his friend, one of his best friends and Lee would never hurt a friend. However now, Gaara needed to be defeated to turn into what he became. Gaara needed to be hurt.

This was what Lee had been training harshly for. He finally had a rematch with Subaku No Gaara and he was going to prove he was an excellent ninja, without ninjutsu. It would be pretty easy for him to create a few replications and destroy Gaara quickly before he had a chance to unleash Shukaku however he was standing in the finals today because of his nindo. And he was going to prove his nindo.

"Begin"

Gaara didn't even have time to react as Lee flung himself at Gaara, with a kunai in each hand. He threw a kunai at Gaara's knee but the sand reflected it. Then Lee sped up, so before the kunai reached the floor Lee threw his other kunai at Gaara's face, Gaara didn't even noticed the kunai. However his sand caught the kunai and sent it into Lee's path.

Then Lee caught his first kunai before it reached the floor and used it to deflect the attacking kunai. Lee had assessed the speed of the current Gaara's sand so he jumped back.

Gaara just stood there, trying to analyse what had happened since he had seen none of it. Lee thought about his options. Gaara's sand was just acting on instinct so it wasn't as refined as it had been in the future. Right now, this Gaara hadn't even trained to try and control the sand so it lacked the human intellect which worked towards Lee's strategy. Another thing was the fact that Gaara was really unstable and he could unleash Shukaku at any time.

Lee had sparred against the kazekage in the future and that Gaara freely controlled all of his sand, using it to its potential. So to simply put it, Gaara had a lot of potential and talent but he hadn't worked hard. Rarely did lee find ninja who already had talent and still worked hard - perhaps the best example was Naruto himself.

Lee decided that he needed to release his weights in order to win. Last time he only had a pair of weights just above his ankles however this time he had more. Lee had weights above his ankes, above his knees, on his shoulders and on his forearms. Instead of just dropping them this time, Lee instead was going to utilise his weights.

So the audience watched Lee fling a weight at Gaara. Then they watched as Lee appeared behind Gaara even before his thrown weights did. Lee then threw a pair of weights at Gaara before jumping into the air and kicking another pair on top of Gaara. The sand had been able to protect Gaara from the other weights but this pair had gravity working for them so Lee was disappointed as the sand flung Gaara away before the weights crashed through the sand.

Before the airborn Gaara reached the floor though, Lee jumped up on top of him and came at Gaara with another set of weights. It failed as the urn protected Gaara, however Lee threw the last of his weights at Gaara again knly to be disappointed when the sand finally caught up and took care of the weights.

"What are you going to do now, you have no more weights," and excited Gaara said as he looked at the craters the weights had left behind. Not having any other weights on Lee was an advantage because it meant Lee would be able to move at full speed.

Lee couldn't drag the battle on because that gave Gaara time to awaken Shukaku. If Lee had any hope of winning with just taijutsu - he would have to corner Gaara and finish Gaara before Gaara could realise he was being defeated and unleash the beast within.

Speed however was Lee's specialty. So the third was intrigued as Lee came at Gaara at even greater speeds, kicking up Gaara into the air and then wrapping Gaara in his bandages. Lee already had sufficient natural speed, so he wouldn't have to open his gates.

Then he remembered back to last time. Gaara's urn had ended up protecting Gaara when the rest of his sand couldn't catch up. However last time Gaara had been more desperate and had thought that Lee was much more of a threat. This Gaara had seen Lee be mocked for his academy level ninjutsu and so he didn't think of Lee as much of a threat. So he probably hadn't even bothered protecting himself with a layer of sand, since it took a lot of energy to keep the sand armour.

So Lee went on with his primary lotus and smashed Gaara into the floor. Because Lee hadn't opened any of his gates, his strength hadn't been too much so it wouldn't have killed Gaara. Also because he hadn't been perceived as a threat, Gaara hadn't had any armour on.

What Lee had been hoping was that Gaara's urn had softened the attack for him but he would still be severly wounded or even unconcious so Gaara couldn't unleash Shukaku. However Lee was horrified as Gaara's 'skin' started to crumble and a hollow body was revealed. Gaara had switched himself out for a sand clone.

The audience was finally interested. Now they didn't know who was going to win. Gaara mysteriously revealed himself behind Lee and and just laughed before hitting him with his sand. Lee flew 10 metres before finally coming to a stop. Then Lee began to get up.

Gai was shocked, 2 months ago Lee wouldn't have been able to move after performing the primary lotus and he needed to open the 5 gates to do it. But now Lee wasn't even that tired, it was like Lee was a completely different person.

Lee had to win this, not just for himself or Gaara but for Konoha. If he knocked out Gaara before Gaara could unleash the one tails, that would mean that Orochimaru wouldn't be able to start his invasion as planned and his pawns would be confused to where their main offensive would be. However Lee couldn't waste too much of his power defeating Gaara since he had to fight Kimmimaro later on. He slowly remembered Hinata's orders.

Flashback to a week before, in the hokage tower.

Hinata and Lee had been watching from the air vents above the hokage's office. They had been told of the secret spying spot by Naruto in the future. It was a squeeze but they managed.

"Ahh so these are the chunin exam finalists from Konoha," Orlchimaru or the 'kazekage' mumbled looking at the reports from the hokage. Orochimaru wasn't supposed to be there but he had sneaked in after the hokage had left.

"Kabuto, I think we will need Kimmimaro and the others. The chunin and jonin from konoha will be taken care of by the suna ninja. However we need to do something about Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Together, I think they have the ability to defeat Gaara and intervene with the 'main' objective. Kimmimaro and Juugo will do nicely together," Orochimaru said with a smile on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama. I should remind you that if Kimmimaro fights in his current state he will most likely die.," Kabuto answered back.

"Kimmimaro is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. Nothing must go wrong with the new plan. In fact round up 'them' for the finals just to be sure. Tell them that they have a chance to secure not only the byakugan but the original rinnegan," Orochimaru had replied back before leaving Kabuto alone in the room.

"This is bad. I've heard of Kimmimaro and he is strong. You need to take care of kimmimaro and I will see what I can do with Juugo," Hinata had whispered quitely to the green genin "We also need to take care of 'them'. Maybe the konoha 11 will be able to help us out when we're done."

Lee had just nodded at the lady. There were only 3 people he would take orders from now and they were Hinata, Naruto and Gai sensei.

End of flashback.

Yes Lee couldn't fail now, he needed to defeat Gaara quickly. So now he picked himself up fully and unleashed the first two gates. If compared to when Lee fought Gaara in the preliminaries, Lee's two gates gave him the power equal to six of the past Lee's gates. However still, unleashing the first five gates only gave him the power of Lee's first gate back when he fought in the 4th shinobi war, Lee was still getting there.

All anybody needed to know was that Lee was bloody strong for a genin right now. So even the hokage strained his eyes to se Lee attack. Lee didn't need to perform the primary lotus, instead he was going to use a move that he had created when he was 14.

Gai watched with passion as he witnessed his younger student's new move. Lee was able to move at extreme speeds, so his current move involved hitting his opponent in every possible location possible. By hitting every single point on the body, Lee was certain to have hit some of the tenketsu, which meant the inability to utilise chakra.

He had created the move to rival Neji's own rapid fist. He had originally wanted to use the move on Neji during the chunin exams, so he couldn't use kaiten, however he didn't have enough speed which allowed Neji to move the tiniest bit when needed.

Now he was going to use it on Gaara, who didn't have the byakugan to see Lee utilise his move. The raikage adjusted his hat as he saw Lee's speed. He was the fastest ninja he had seen since the 4th hokage, himself and Gai.

Gaara tried to assess everything that had happened. Then he felt powerless as all of the hovering sand fell. The sand hadn't done anything to protect him since it couldn't sense Lee's attacks. If Gaara had been in full control of the sand, perhaps he could have used it to cover himself however that was not the case. He had never needed to control his sand before.

Slowly Gaara fell to the floor, closing his eyes. He thought about how that person could be so strong, even if he didn't fight for himself. For the first time ever he didn't hear mother's voice when his view of the world darkened.

In Gaara's mindscape

Gaara looked at the endless desert around him. The sun was harsh and there was no wind. Where was he, he had never seen this before. Then he heard a growl from underneath him. Slowly the sand him was standing on elevated and moved away, while the rest of the sand disappeared to reveal some sort of pit.

In the pit, bound by chains was his mother. Slowly his mother, in the form of a giant racoon lifted her head. "For your information, I'm male," Shukaku said "and my name is Shukaku."

Gaara looked at the beast, regarding the name with some familiarity. "Shukaku, Mother?" he said looking into the beast's eyes.

"No you stupid idiot. I never thought I'd say this but I miss the old you, the kazekage you. Or in this case the future you. Its all really complicated but listen our reality is on the brink of destruction. A month ago, a couple of humans along with us travelled back in time to our bodies from 5 years ago. Now, the nine tails doesn't exist anymore. We need to find my brother however that isn't the worst part. I have connected with some of the old sages and they have told me of a new enemy, stronger and smarter than last time.," Shukaku replied.

"New enemy?" Gaara asked. He hadn't even known that there was an old enemy. What was wrong with mother, why wasn't she bloodthirsty.

"Oh yeah, I have to give you your memories back for you to understand anything. Don't move, this is the first time I'm doing this memory thing yo," Shukaku replied as he put the end of his index fingernail/claw up against Gaara's forehead. Gaara's forehead glowed bright blue for a minute before returning back to normal.

"What happened to me? How could I not remember being the kazekage? How could I not remember all of my friends?" Gaara inquired after gaining the memories of his whole life again.

"Look, we need to save the world and the only way we can do that is by joining up with Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who I think is the sage of six paths' reincarnation," Shukaku explained "Oh and I'm sorry... for you know... making you a bloodthirsty idiot when you were younger. It was only after spending some time in the gedou mazou alone with my thoughts did I see that I was wrong for doing that."

Gaara just kept staring into Shukaku's eyes. He remembered when they had fought together against the real uchiha madara. Then he felt the sand below his feet rise, slowly immersing his body.

"You're not actually that bad kid," was the last thing shukaku said as all of Gaara's body was immersed. Everything turned black.

Outside Gaara's mindscape in the kage box.

Orochimaru looked at the 'genin' they called Rock Lee. "How did he defeat Gaara," he said in the most unusual tone. Kabuto looked at his master through his anbu mask, the invasion had been given the signal to start once Gaara had turned into Shukaku. Orochimaru had thought the rinnegan boy would be the one to push Gaara over his limit but it had been the eyebrows kid.

No the kid's power wasn't the only thing that could have surpressed Shukaku, it had to be something else. But Shukaku would never... Had Shukaku not come out on purpose when Gaara was hurt by the green genin. He knew Gaara and he knew for a fact that even if Gaara was scared he would weaken the seal, since Gaara had never been hurt.

"I need to take a moment," the 'kazekage' said as he left 'I've never seen my son defeated, thats all." Kabuto followed Orochimaru as the other kage remained silent.

The hokage was deep in his thoughts about Naruto and Lee. Both of them had been the dead last in their grades and now, they were the finalists in the chunin exams. He wkndered if that was a pattern and hardwork was the key remembering back across the generations. Jiraiya, Kushina, Gai, Obito and even the first hokage.

No there were also the dead firsts that would succeed after being motivated by their 'rivals'. He remembered Orochimaru, Minato and Kakashi. This was going to be an interesting chunin exams.

As for the raikage he was thinking about Konoha. He had always thought that Konoha was weak and Kumo was strong because of tje stories and legends. However now that he thought about it, konoha was way stronger than kumo. In fact kumo's most important and strong factor -speed- had been beaten by Minato of Konoha.

Now there was this boy who couldn't even use ninjutsu. He was the dead last of konoha's academy and his speed was extraordinary. It was so much more faster than when A was his age.

From a great distance away in the bathroom Orochimaru met up with Kabuto. "We are going to have a change in plan. You are going to go in my position to distract all of the genin from the 'main' objective. I am going to use my jutsu to take care of the third hokage. I had thought the third would be occupied with Shukaku but thats not the case now."

"How am I supposed to distract the genin exactly?" Kabuto inquired not sure about his new role.

"After Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee had exhausted eachother out, attack them with the help of Kimmimaro and Juugo. Their friends - the genin - are bound to try and help. After they've been taken care of, go back to your original objective," Orochimaru replied.

"Where should I meet up with you?" Kabuto inquired once again. He needed to make sure he was crystal clear on everything.

"Once you've performed your original role, escape to the forests surrounding Konoha. Then, once we have taken care of Konoha and its ninja, meet me in my new office. The hokage tower," Orochimaru answered "Keeping the genin occupied is vital to our plan. They are the one who are most likely to interfere with the main objective. Take care of them first before you have your fun. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Kabuto said as Orochimaru spawned a clone. Even if Shukaku wasn't here to cause havoc they still had 'them'. There was no way Konoha could survive.

Back in the arena.

Yugao looked on at the two chunin exam finalists. Naruto and Lee. They looked to be good friends, even though they were opposing each other. She thought about how ironic it was that the two dead lasts were now here in the final match of the current chunin exams. The dead last from her age group, was goneand never made it to being a ninja. In fact her whole age group never made ninja except her, who was chosen for anbu at the age of 16.

Everyone had thought it was a young age to become an anbu not in root but then again not many people knew about her mentor Kakashi senpai (mentor) or Uchiha Itachi. Now she looked onto the younger generation which had produced many more ninja than that of her time.

"The final match of the chunin exams begins... now," she yelled loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Naruto stared at Lee as Lee stared at Naruto. Lee knew he couldn't win against Naruti so he followed the plan. Both of them had expected the invasion to spring after Gaara collapsed however Orochimaru was taking his time.

From in the audience stalls Jiraiya and Tsunade, lashed out in their war gear came into the kage box. Their job was to surpress Orochimaru as soon as he tried anything fishy, as well as to protect the hokage. They hadn't been there before because the raikage might've felt oppressed seeing as he was only allowed a maximum of 2 bodyguards while the hokage had 3. However now that the chunin exam was about to finish they decided that the hokage had probably cleared up any lasting tension and that they were all friends now. Tsunade and Jiraiya were dead wrong.

From the civillian seating Ten Ten and Ino looked at Naruto and Lee. Chouji, Neji and Lee had left with Shikamaru for some reason. They had been told by Shikamaru to keep their guard up until the very end. They knew Shikamaru was a smart guy and would do anything to protect their comrades.

Behind their seats arrived Asuma, Kurenai and Gai who had been given the tip by Kakashi. Apparently something big was going to happen. Behind them, standing up was Tenzo who was here also because of Kakashi. He didn't usually like coming to these things however Kakashi had told him that it was a chance to observe some new moves. He was pretty confused.

Then for the first time in 5 minutes one of them actually moved. Lee put his hand up against the wind. Ten Ten felt like punching the crap out of Lee but then she thought about Naruto and knew that she wouldn't want to fight him.

"I conceive," Lee told Yugao who nodded at him. Yugao brushed her purple hair behind her ear because it was spasming in the wind. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," she said. However something was wrong, there was no loud cheer like there had been for the other matches. She got that the boy had conceived but the crowd was always crazy and ready to yell. If anything they would be yelling insults right now but they weren't. Then she saw Lee's eyes widen and his mouth begin to open.

Time froze as she felt the air being displaced, she quickly put her hand behind her back to her sword and pulled it out before slashing it onto the weapon behind her neck. She stood holding her sword in a backwards lightsaber like fashion, where her katana blocked a sharp white weapon from reaching the back of her neck. She put some more force on her weapon sending the opposing weapon into a spasm. Then she quickly turned around to face her opponent and began slashing away at him.

Finally her weapon came into contact with his flimsy body but then she realised what he really was and was horrified. She looked at the weapon he had first used against her, as it was dug into the floor. It was a bone, she quickly pulled her sword away from his ribcage and jumped away to Naruto and Lee who were fighting some orange haired monster.

In the kage box.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at Yugito and Bee. Currently they all had their weapons out and were clashing with each other. Kumo had been on Orochimaru's side.

Beside them, Kakashi and the sandaime was holding off Kabuto and the Raikage. "A genjutsu was cast over the whole arena. It was cast when Orochimaru's clone or the 'kazekage' dispelled. This type of genjutsu is stronger than the one he used before. Only ninja that are jonin and above would have been able to repel it.," Kakashi said.

Jiraiya knew Kakashi's observation skills were top class. Rarely did Minato - the genius ninja - ever praise someone's observation skills so he trusted Kakashi's analysis.

"Tsunade, hold these two off. Orochimaru is probably performing his reanimation jutsu and I need to stop him before he does. I'll get as much backup over to you as soon as I can," Jiraiya commanded as he left a shadow clone before leaving to go find Orochimaru.

On the outskirts of the village.

Hinata looked at all of the fighting. It reminded her of the 4th shinobi war. However, this time konoha was up against suna and kumo. She had told every ninja in the village about the invasion after she had lost her match with Lee.

Right now they were losing because of the kumo army added onto suna's. She hadn't expected Kumogakure to attack. However, root still had to arrive. She had known Danzo was strong and with the help of root anbu, they could win this.

Danzo hadn't been ready to participate in the invasion. Orochimaru had promised him Konoha after killing the third hokage. However after hearing about Kumogakure, he was quick to respond and knew that Orochimaru had betrayed him.

So now all of the Konoha ninja were holding off the invasion, including the hyuga. "Hinata sama, please retreat and follow Konoha's plan, we need to protect the king," shouted a hyuga that Hinata had seen around the place "We need the hyuga heiress to stay safe."

Hinata's heart twisted at his last line. She didn't want to be the heiress anymore, she didn't want to be treated like a doll. For once, she was going to protect her family. She readied her byakugan as she prepared to use the kaiten on a bunch of ninja. They were going to win.

End of Chapter.

As I said I am sorry for the late update, so the last bit is a little bit rushed. I will explain anything you need explaining the next chapters.

Thats it for me.

Special mentions to uncageduzu, WRose, Look what Jesus did and jamin1227 for reviewing. Will get the next chapter out by tommorow as planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Manipulating Time Again

Chapter 10: Exceeding the potential

"Lets kill them Kimmimaro, lets kill them all," Jugo shouted as he drilled Lee into the ground again. It was Naruto, Lee, Yugao, Shino, Kankuro and Temari against Jugo and Kimmimaro. Naruto was conserving his energy while keeping the opponent occupied until Yamato successfully awakened the genin from the genjutsu. After the rest of the konoha arrived Naruto would go help the sandaime as planned.

"No Jugo. We must keep some of them alive for Kabuto senpai," said Kimmimaro as calmy as Jugo shouted with rage. Kimmimaro was currently fending off Yugao's sword and Temari's fan. Then he was hit an incredible punch from the puppeter.

"Thanks for destroying my puppets," he yelled to Lee, who was currently being thrown by Jugo. This was bad, they needed more backup. "Why the hell aren't you using any of your moves," he yelled at Naruto. These konoha ninja were frustrating.

Naruto escaped a blow from Jugo and retaliated with two swift bloxer style punches to Jugo's head, not that it did anything. "I can't fight right now, Kurama is experimenting with something and has taken away all my chakra minus what little I need to survive," Naruto yelled back "As for why he is experimenting NOW, ask him yourself."

Kankuro thought about 50 billion questions as he evaded Kimimaro's fingertips. Who the hell was Kurama? seemed like a good introduction but he didn't get a chance to ask it. Finally when Kimmimaro was occupied again, Kankuro got a chance to attack but instead he was grabbed by an extremely wet hand.

"Hope I'm not too late. Travelling exhausts all the water in your body," joked a 12 year old WAS ANOTHER ONE? Kankuro mentally yelled as he used his free arm to pinch the new one's head. But his head just liquidated and Kankuro's arm just slipped right through.

"Oh man, I hate it when people try punchin my head. 'You're gonna pay for that you brat," said Suigetsu. however before he had a chance to do anything a massive gust of wind turned him into water droplets and sent him to the wall, just like a blizzard. Kankuro also got caught in Temari's gust and flew 10 metres.

Over to Yugao however, Temari had stopped becoming backup which allowed Kimmimaro to use his free hand and attack Yugao. Yugao jumped back and threw a kunai to Kimmimaro who cut it in half with his bone. Then a massive shuriken came between him and Yugao just as he was about to catch up.

From the sunlight Ino and Ten Ten appeared and began to take on the trio. Kurenai followed stopping suddenly to attack suigetsu with a kunai, and her hair moved into Suigetsu's face which turned it into water again. Kurenai then realised what she was up against and prepared a genjutsu for the boy.

However the smartest of the trio - Kimmimaro went on the offensive and released that phalanges of his hands upon the konoha shinobi. Kurenai was interupted, before being called by a nervous Asuma "Kurenai, we need you against the jonin, we're outnumbered."

Kurenai hesitated and decided it was better to have a jonin take care of jonin, so she left throwing one last kunai at Suigetsu. Naruto realised that this was his opening to leave and did so by jumping up to the audience stands with kurenai.

"Tell me where Kakashi sensei and Yamato taichou is," Naruto asked her as he deflected a couple of kunai with his anbu katana. This was the perfect time to put the gear over the black suit.

In the kage box.

It wasn't a box anymore as the raikage had blown of the roof. "Sandaime-sama, please escape to the roof," said an occupied Kakaahi as he struck Kabuto with another kunai. The third didn't argue and fled to the roofs. The raikage had been a worthy opponent, the third had even been forced to take of his hokage clothing, something he hadn't done for a very long time.

Then he jumped to the side as a lightning enforced kunai slipped past the sandaime's neck. "Why are you doing this lord raikage, we are now allied countries," the third spoke in his wise elegant voice.

"Well Kumo decided that holding its alliance with Oto was much more beneficial to us than with Konoha," the 4th raikage said.

Kakashi came onto the roof too, appearing right infront of the sandaime. Kakashi coming to the roof practically brought the whole fight to the roof. This was bad, it looked like Kakashi was going to have to use his mangekyo sharingan.

"Bringing the fight to the roof was the worst thing you could have done. This just means that Bee and Yugito can transform and destroy the village," the raikage informed Kakashi.

Then he saw as Bee and Yugito transformed jnto their beast modes. While Yugito couldn't fully control her beast, she had fully transformed. As for Bee, he just had his octopus tails sprouting from underneath him. He was using it against the group, trying to grab hold of the ninja. They were evading the tails but only just.

"Shinra tensei."

Yes Naruto had arrived, perhaps he could take on the biju like he had done in the war. The 8 and 2 tails would be no match for Kurama. Then Kaashi was horrified as he found out who had performed the move as 6 figures with orange hair appeared infront of him. It was Pein.

His shinra tensei had held the 8 tails back but the nibi still had timd to attack, since it was agile. However it was also stopped by Konan, who just wrapped the entire beast with paper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING. THE AKATSUKI ASSIGNED OROCHIMARU TO TAKE KONOHA DOWN," shouted the raikage at Pein.

"I realise now that the akatsuki was a mistake. It is not I who is the saviour of this world," Pein stated. He could easily take on all of them.

"Quickly escape with the sandaime. Make sure he is not harmed. Quick, before we change our mind," exclaimed Konan who was struggling to hold the nibi stationery.

Kakashi took the signal and left with Tsunade and the third hokage. This was possibly the best thing that could have happened. However, before they reached the end of the rooftop they were approached by another pair in the same cloaks.

What was with all of these akatsuki members. "Kakashi senpai, I cannot allow you to go any further," Uchiha Itachi said taking his hand out of his cloak.

"I know who you really are, Itachi and I know you would do nothing to harm Konoha," Kakashi replied. He was confused to why Itachi was holding him back. Then he noticed it, the slight glint in his eyes. He was being controlled by Madara or Obito as he know knew. Which meant that Obito was somewhere nearby.

"I'll take care of Itachi and Kisame. Tsunade-sama take care of the sandaime," Kakashi said as he prepared an earth technique. Then after Tsunade and the third jumped away from the building, he collapsed the floor, which brought the remaining three onto the audiemce stands.

Then, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai appeared beside him, having already being exhausted by the other jonin. It was evident that they were just about to go and help Lee and the others.

"Kakashi, Naruto was asking where you were," Kurenai informed him "What is happening?"

"I'll explain the details to you later. For now we have to focus on defeating those two infront of us. Then we may have to take on Uchiha...," Kakashi said. He couldn't finish because itachi had thrown 4 well placed kunai. Thiswas anbu placement of kunai and could only be dodged if one was reflected. All Kakashi did was lift his arm to deflect the kunai with his gear however he felt the impact of Itachi's kunai. Itachi was incredibly strong.

'Gai, you are suited to fighting against the samehada guy, however I need you to defeat Itachi,' Kakashi thought 'what should I do?'

Well it was certain that he wasn't going to be able read a book during this fight.

Naruto fled after Orochimaru. He knew Nagato would be able to take on the raikage, Bee and Cee-Yugito. The easiest way to win was by making sure Orochimaru didn't perform the edo tensei. If Ororchimaru did, then things would get tricky.

Naruto could sense exactly where orochimaru was and knew exactly why he was there. He was going to use the shodai to literally crush Konoha with the forests around it. Naruto also knew that he planned to place all of them in a barrier while the shodai crushed the village, which was where the sound 4 came in.

Naruto smiled as he thought about Shikamaru and his team, which had been deployed to take out the sound 4 and now Naruto was going to take out Orochimaru. He had a ace up his sleeve too. "Yamato taichou, we are about to get there, once we do use the forest to immobilise Orochimaru so he can't use the technique," Naruto called out to behind him.

"I understand but stop calling me Yamato. Where the hell did you get that name anyway? Tenzo called back. Today was like a reunion of his old anbu team - Kakashi, Yugao and now Itachi according to one of Naruto's clones.

Then Naruto was nearly stopped in his tracks as a massive tree grew and elongated, twisting right at him. However Naruto had his sage mode on and simply destroyed the tree. This was bad, it seemed that Orochimaru had already performed the edo tensei, he must have been there all along.

Yamato successfully managed to follow Naruto's path and not be harmed, before Naruto came to a stop infront of a clearing. At which point Yamato stopped too.

"I wasn't expecting the uzumaki to be here but oh well, I guess this is a nice reunion," Orochimaru hissed. He was currently on top of Manda with the 1st hokage and some sort of woman. In front of Naruto stood Gamabunta with Jiraiya standing on top of him. Jiraiya had his hands pressed together and Naruto knew that he was summoning 'them'.

"Where is the second hokage - Tobirama senju?" Naruto asked him activating his byakugan. A strange aura surrounded the woman. He couldn't quite make out who she was because of the chakra.

"Tobirama? You seem to know a lot about my technique and for your information Tobirama and the 4th kazekage are currently reaching the third hokage," Orochimaru hissed back "As for these two. I'll guess you'll have to see what I have them for. Well atleast you saved me the trouble of coming and looking for you. Now I can just use the shodai hokage to take care of the kyubi."

"Naruto get away, don't let them take kurama," Jiraiya yelled losing his concentration.

"Don't worry Ero sennin I can take care of the shodai. He's only at about a quarter strength and I have Yamato taichou with me. I need you to take care of Orochimaru and that woman," Naruto yelled back.

Jiraiya looked like he was about to say something but he was interupted when a giant tree seperated him from Naruto. As for Naruto, he was leaping away heading for the clearest place he could find - that was not Konoha. He was going to have to seal the 1st hokage.

In the medical room.

The darkness began to fade away and the bleach white ceiling of the room began to seep in. That was right, he was in the arena medical room. Something caught at tje back of his head. Then as he heard the sound of a giant canon, he realised that the Konoha invasion was going on. It felt so wierd to have the memories of the future, it felt like he was in the past.

Slowly he got up, the medical nin were fast asleep in the genjutsu. Medical ninja weren't trained like normal ninja, they had a totally different ranking system. However there would be the rare academy ninja, who would go into medicine like Sakura-san and Tsunade-sama. He needed to get outside. He needed to help his friends.

He slowly began to walk. His whole body ached, the pain was incredible. However it was more of a good pain, like after you had done exercise or had a massage. It was different. He saw the light outside the hall and began to make his way there. He could see the vague hints of a battle going on like the casual kunai or body.

"Ey, stop wasting your time. Let me lend you my power, you're already exhausted," Shukaku said from within him. Power sounded like a good thing to Gaara right now. Then the hall crumbled away to sand and became his mindscape again.

"How are you supposed to lend me your power?" Gaara asked. He knew how however it was the first time he was doing this. It was like doing a backflip, he had seen the technique but he needed some reaffirmation. Then a seal in the form of paper appeared infront of him. He ripped the paper apart, ripping Shukaku's bonds while he was at it.

There was a small side of his brain that doubted that Shukaku had truly changed like he did in the 4th shinobi war. However the majority of him knew that Shukaku was good. Then from the pit came out a massive arm, with its fingers in the form of a clenched fist. To a third person it would've looked like Shukaku was trying to punch Gaara.

Then Gaara put his fist out infront of him and their fists collided. So this was what badass felt like. "Gaara," Shukaku said in a velvet voice "lets rock. No, no Shukaku had just ruined their moment.

Back in the real world Gaara's sand carried him swiftly across the hall to the outside world. His first reaction was hate for the bright sunlight. Still he could see that everyone was surprised to see him. Especially Temari and Kankuro.

Then he looked at his opponents - a orange haired monster, a gay looking water guy and the boy who he had fought once before. Kimmimaro. He also felt really strong, more powerful than he had ever been. It was time to show the world how much he had improved and how strong he and Shukaku really were.

In the forests outside Konoha.

Naruto was surprised. It was one thing to fight with Hashirama senju and something completely different to fight against him. Dodging and weaving all of those tree branches would really be the biggest pain, luckily he had sage mode on. Yamato, however, didn't.

"You seem to be a strong boy, having mastered sage mode," the shodai shouted from behind Naruto "I am sorry this is happening. I told Tobirama to abandon his stupid jutsu and now look what he has produced."

Orochimaru had allowed the shodai's emotions to continue to run. Unleashing the kyubi would do nothing to the shodai, since he could just control it. Then he thought about Kurama, Kurama wasn't the kyubi anymore. In essence he was another form of the ten tails. Maybe the shodai in this form, wouldn't be strong enough to control Kurama in that form.

"Kid release me and let me teach that little weasel a lesson," Kurama spoke from within him.

"I thought you had become good, whats up now?" Naruto asked. How confused could a twelve year old boy really get.

"I only like you and your father, now. I never said anything about liking anyone else. Plus he's in the edo tensei so what's the best he can do," Kurama replied "I also want to show you something cool you can do."

Naruto then went into full beast mode. A large portion of the forest was taken away as the large monster appeared. Naruto could swear that the shodai pissed himself. Naruto looked at his new gold Kurama cloak. He looked just like a shorter version of his father, just a bit more gold.

The shodai tried using the forest to immobilise Kurama. However, it didn't work. There was no way that this was the nine tails. Kurama readied a biju bombed and scattered the damage all across the forest, like a spray shot. It was way more powerful than Gyuki's had been. It was way more powerful than the old kyubi's had been.

The shodai had barely escaped it. This was truly the strongest opponent he had ever faced. Even stronger than Uchiha Madara.

"I am proud that Konoha has produced many capable ninja like you. I myself could never master sage mode," the shodai shouted at Naruto "I should warn you though, I can't be killed I have to be sealed."

Naruto reminded Kurama, who was below him "Don't waste your energy just get me close enought to seal him," He shouted. He grabbed out a scroll from his pouch and used one of the seals on it to summon a bigger sealing scroll. That would have to do. Next Naruto used his primary scroll to summon another secondary scroll, the size of Naruto himself. He opened the scroll and unleashed a baarage of weapons, something he had learned from the chunin Ten Ten.

The shuriken that came out of the scroll were up to 4 times as big as Hashirama. The barrage of weapons aimed at wherever Naruto aimed the scroll. This technique was useful, probably the only useful technique that he had learnt from Ten Ten.

Finally when the hokage looked like he was stuck, Naruto grabbed the other secondary scroll. Then he was horrified as Hashirama just used the forest to deflect the weapons and then used the same forest to attack Kurama. This amount of power was crazy.

Naruto used his version of the "kirin" to cut through the 15 or 20 trees, which eliminated Hashirama contact the wood and they jut fell to the ground.

On a rooftop in Konoha.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the man standing infront of him - his predecessor. Tobirama Senju was amazingly strong and whilst Hiruzen was also pretty strong - Tobirama had taught him.

However the will of fire burned within the third hokage and he knew that the next generation would always surpass the previous. "Hiruzen... is that you? It seems I have been resurrected with my own jutsu," Tobirama called.

Next to him stood the yondaime kazekage. "What happened... how?," asked Gaara's father as his body prepared for battle "I can't control my body."

"The only way you can defeat us, is by sealing us," tobirama spoke. Maybe his brother had been right. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to make the jutsu.

"Suiton Water Dragon"

Then a massive dragon in the form of water flooded the rooftop slamming onto Tsunade and the third, trapping them like the water prison jutsu.

"Raiton missile,"

Tobirama then lifted his had and sent some sort of eletrical current into the body of the dragon. This made the whole dragon spasm and lose some of its water, however the lightning travelled up his body and brought great pain to Tsunade and Hiruzen. They twisted in agony, finally gasping for air in the water. Then Tsunade made a seal and plummeted out of the beast of water.

Then she used her arm to create a crack in the roof which ran all the way down to the technique caster. Tobirama lost his focus as he jumped away from the crack and all of the water succumbed to gravity and dropped. Hiruzen lay on all foors, panting.

"It does not seem my gold release will pair up with your water release," the yondaime spoke "We aren't that good of a combination."

However while he was speaking Tsunade came up and aimed right for his head with a solid punched. The gold inercepted, however and sent Tsunade arm into a fit. This was going to be hard.

On top of the arena audience stands.

The raikage looked at the six people infront of him, it was impossible to beat him. Yugito had been taken away by by the blue haired girl who controlled papers. So now it was he, Bee and the Kabuto boy vs this god.

He was amazingly powerful and if it hadn't been for Kabuto foreknowledge of the rinnegan user's technique they would be dead already. it had been Kabuto who had told him that the human path could take out your soul just by touching you. Currently they hadn't even defeated one of the peins.

The raikage tried to come at the 'deva' path- Yahiko's body- with all of his lightning armour enabled. The raikage was invisible to the naked eye for that moment as he went at intense speeds. Yes he was going to hit the annoying little ...

Then as his jab neared Pein's face he was horrified. "Shinra tensei." A went flying 20 metres away from the path, it was just like fighting the 4th hokage. However, now was bee's chance, he thought as Bee swiped the same path with his tail, while he was at a distance. From what they had learned by fighting was that the Deva Path had 5 second intervals between everytime he used his annoying jutsu.

However when Bee got close to the Deva Path, the Preta Path came in the way and began to absorb chakra from his tail. This was so annoying, this was when they were in six bodies. Imagine how strong they would be in one, practically invinsible.

"I'm sorry, I've told you everything that I could but I have to go," Kabuto shouted "My role is vital to Orochimaru's main plan."

The raikage just nodded, before dodgin another missile from the Asura path. He thought that Orochimaru's main plan was to destroy Konoha but he was dead wrong.

Pein tried to stop Kabuto from gettinf to wherever he needed to go however Kabuto just spawn a couple of clones and evaded the Naraka and human paths.

In the arena.

Gaara looked at the mass destruction he had caused to the arena. However he had formulated a plan. He used his sand to tell everyone, one by one, his plan and they all listened to him. They were going to win this.

The most troublesome guy was Suigetsu, who just turned into water when anyone hit him. Kankuro came right at him, punching Suigetsu through his chest. However his chest, as always, just turned into water while Kankuro's hand was in it.

Then, Ten Ten came at suigetsu, throwing as many weapons at him as she could. He knew physical attacks wouldn't work on him however mental attacks could. Suigetsu's body just kept spasmin into water, everytime a kunai from Ten Ten landed. it was incredibly frustrating.

Then as Ten Ten neared suigetsu, she ran right at him. Of course she went right through him, however just as she did, she turned around and held him in place. This allowed Ino to perform her magic.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu"

Finally they had one enemy taken care of. Gaara caught Ino's falling body with his hand and brought it right next to him, so that his sand would protect her too. Then he nodded to the group so that part 2 could start.

Suigetsu, or Ino, went after Jugo who was currently occupied with Lee. The boy was incedibly strong for his age. Jugo had the strongest attacks, so his attacks would do nothing against Suigetsu. They were going to use Suigetsu to tire Jugo out.

Then it was time for Kimmimaro, he needed to be taken care of too. However Gaara couldn't fight Kimmimaro here, he needed to fight him outaide konoha or too much damage would be done.

Gaara called Shukaku "Is there a way that we can bring Kimmimaro outside Konoha." Gaara stood in his position deflecting kimmimaro's bones.

"Switch with me Gaara," Shukaku said back "I'll carry him with my sand to the forests outside Konoha." Gaara didn't think that it was possible to physically move Kimmimaro, since he was so powerful but Gaara trusted Shukaku.

Then everyone watched as Gaara's body began emmiting Shukaku's chakra. Quickly bones overlapped that chakra and muscle began to follow until Shukaku was standing before the genin. "Fells nice to be out yo. Hey you, you're the bone guy who worships the pissy little Orochi-weiner," Shukaku yelled at kimmimaro, as arrogant as ever.

In his mindscape Gaara slapped his forehead. This wasn't going to be as smooth as Gaara had predicted.

"What did you say... about Orochimaru-sama," Kimmimaro replied back. Jugo looked across at Kimmimaro, he began to feel fear. No one should ever insult Orochimaru infront of Kimmimaro, unless they wanted the whole area destroyed.

"I say he's a little weiner. Did you know that he was once defeated by a brother of mine, while my brother wasn't even at a quarter strength. My brother was just playing with him, yo," Shukaku said back.

Then the ground began to shake as Shukaku moved through Konoha, trying to cause the lwast amount of damage he could. he passed the 4th kazekage fighting on his way, Shukaku felt the intent to squish but let it pass. Shukaku needed to take care of Kimmimaro.

Behind him Kimmimaro jumped up and began to slam 50 sharp bones jnto his back. Breaking and throwing each bone in perfect sync. Shukaku got annoyed and simply swung his tail send the human flying across a couple of buildings.

"Is that Shukaku fighting Kimmimaro," the yondaime kazekage exclaimed to the group "No, I'm sorry but I think Orochimaru is going to try and use me to beat Shukaku."

Orochimaru just smiled while he was just using manda to squish Gamabunta. The third hokage and Tsunade knew about nearly all of the nidaime hokage's moves however knew very little about the yondaime kazekage's. He knew that the yondaime was naturally gifted with the ability to seal Shukaku, however it would seem he was needed some place else - killing the third hokage.

"No, I know Orochimaru," the third spoke while panting, this fight was exhausting him "He is going to use the nidaime, if anything to try and seal Shukaku because we already know about his techniques."

The third quickly deflected another set of kunai sent directly to his face. This wasn't what an old man should be doing, especially after sitting for so many hours. Even so, Hiruzen began to perform some handseals

"I think you're right Hiruzen," Tobirama said as he performed seal and water began to lap beneath him "besides me and the 4th kazekage aren't compatible."

Slowly the water below him formed into a platform and began to carry him away. However he was stopped by Hiruzen's monkey summon. "As much as I don't like the idea of fighting you, I don't want Orochimaru to get his way," Hiruzen said.

"Sarutobi sensei, I don't think we should keep the nidaime and yondaime here either," Tsunade informed him "they can cause devastating damage to Konoha. Instead lets take them to Naruto and Jiraiya so they can also help us seal them."

Tsunade was currently trying to punch through the yondaime kazekage's gold dust. "How do you intend we bring the kazekage there," the third asked her, finding the logic in what she had said.

"Well they want you dead right," Tsunade begun. Somehow the third knew what was coming.

In the forests outside Konoha - Naruton Yamato and Hashirama battle.

"I'm sorry but it won't be that easy to get close to me," Hashirama said as "remember I can manipulate wood and we are in a forest."

Kurama had cleared a lot of the forest, however Hashirama just kept on making more. Since Hashirama was in the edo-tensei he had infinite chakra and couldn't die. So even when every atom of his body was seperated by Kurama's tailed beast bomb, Hashirama just reformed. This was difficult.

Naruto, through his sage mode, sensed a couple of figures coming closer. Firstly Gaara and Shukaku were coming, which was a good thing according to Kurama. Then there was the chakra of the nidaime hokage and the yondaime kazekage trailing Tsunade and Hiruzen. It seemed Tsunade, Gaara and the sandaime were bringing the party to him.

However he also sensed some other unusual chakra, some familiar chakra. It reminded him of someone, it was the woman's special chakra. He had seen it before though, it was very close to him. Could Orochimaru have reincarnated 'her'?.

"No way," Naruto said to Kurama while he used a lightning jutsu to stop Hashirama's wood getting close to Kurama.

Kurama batted his ear "what?" Kurama was already busy trying to catch the shodai in his beast bomb. It looked like he would have to show Naruto what he was working on.

"I think you are going to meet a very old friend of yours," Naruto smiled. Yes it was 'her'

End of Chapter.

Sorry about the nidaime's moves. I don't know much about his technique, so I just created some. As for Hashirama, I don't think Orochimaru would know how to perform Hashirama's stronger moves. So thats why I am not using them.

Not much author notes in this chapter because I plan to release an extra chapter by tommorow.

Hope you enjoyed it. If you need any explaining done, please tell me and I will edit the chapter so it works.

Special mentions to Krazyfanfiction 1, Bursting Rage and ACSkywalker for reviewing.

Other special mentions to ShadowhunterMashell and Chewie Cookies for being regiular reviewers. (Never done that before but decided I will start to)


End file.
